Rescapés
by Kanasucres
Summary: Décembre, le temps est aux fêtes, et surtout aux couples. A son plus grand malheur. Un amour à sens unique, elle réussit à mettre ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Et puis, une rencontre...Plus effrayante que surprenante...COUPLES COMPLETEMENTS DEJANTES!
1. Chapter One: Prologue

Ma première fiction publiée ici [j'ai enfin trouver comment! 8) Merci traduction automatique! *-*]  
>Une fiction sur Fairy Tail! **<br>Avec des couples super bizarres! M'en voulez pas, j'ai eu cette idée qui m'est venue ainsi, comme ça...

Bon tout le talala n'est pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima! Par contre l'histoire m'appartiens!

**-PROLOGUE/CHAPTER 0-**

Lucy s'était réveillée de bonne humeur, et marchait à présent le long de la rue qui la mènerait jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Malheureusement. Comment dire, comme leur dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tous ces couples qui roucoulaient ? Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il y en avait tout de même quelques un qui s'étaient formés, et dont un qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas voir. Mira et Fried, Levy et Gajeel –rien d'étonnant-, Elfman et Evergreen –qui en avait surpris plus d'un-, Loki était casé aussi, avec Aries. Ce qui la fit sourire, une longue histoire qui pouvait enfin débuter.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était heureuse pour eux deux, elle n'en demeurait pas moins jalouse, elle savait qu'elle avait commencé à avoir plus que de l'amitié pour Loki, mais heureusement, ça s'arrêtait là. Le pire n'était pas là, non parce que le pire, elle l'avait devant elle, et tout les mages de la guilde fixaient ce couple des plus improbables.

Natsu et Erza.

Ils étaient entrain de se bécoter, comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle aimait Natsu, et les seules personnes à le savoir, étaient devenues ses meilleurs amis. Leur souriant comme si rien n'était, elle les félicitait une fois de plus, oubliant sa peine et allant décoller Mirajane de son copain. La constellationiste voulait à boire, et pas n'importe quelle boisson, une forte qui pourra lui faire oublier la vision d'horreur, enfin pour elle, de deux êtres se…M'enfin, n'allons pas dans les détails, surtout si c'était pour la faire vomir.

La barman la regarda avec un regard triste, Lucy soupira, décidément, Lisanna ne pouvait pas se taire quand elle était auprès de sa grande sœur, aucun secret pour elle. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas garder un secret à l'insu de Mirajane, au sinon, risquer de se faire écarteler.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa droite, ne sentant aucune chaleur émané du corps de son voisin, elle en conclu que c'était Grey.

« -N'en veut pas à Lisanna, tu sais, frère, sœur. Ils viennent de se retrouver, ils ont besoin de parler.

-C'est surtout Mira qui aime les potins, Grey. Répondit cette dernière avec un léger sourire.

-Aussi, alors, ça va mieux ?

-Honnêtement, j'allais très bien ce matin, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ça. Fit-elle en faisant un signe de tête pour montrer Erza er Natsu.

-Oye, Luce…

-Pas de Luce, je t'en prie…

-Désolé Lucy,…

-Grey ! Tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation ! »

Lisanna venait d'apparaître et de donner une pichenette sur la tête du glaçon, avant qu'elle ne prenne la blonde dans ses bras pour pouvoir la réconforter. Toute les deux, elles étaient devenues proches.

« -Lisa' ça fait mal ! »

La cadette fit une langue avant de s'asseoir et de commander une eau à sa sœur qui la lui donna de suite. Ecoutant d'une oreille la conversation des trois jeunes aux cœurs brisés. Enfin, il n'y en avait qu'un, mais elle se rendait bien compte que Grey et Lisanna se cherchait mais n'arrivaient pas à s'avouer leur attirance réciproque. Ironie du sort, ils avaient la même amie, qui elle, était enfermée dans un amour à sens unique, c'était ça, le prix d'être si proches des gens de la guilde.

« -Mmh…J'aimerais pouvoir tourner la page comme Erza l'a fait pour Jellal !

-Tu le rencontreras ton grand-amour ma Lucy !

-En attendant, j'aimerais que votre histoire avance un peu ! »

Gros silence…Avaient-ils bien entendu, avait-elle dit « votre » ? Ils s'étaient figés sur place sous le sourire hilare de Lucy et de l'aînée de Lisanna.

« -Lucy…

-Mhm ?

-Pourquoi as-tu dit votre ?

-Ca crève les yeux que vous voulez êtres ensemble ! Vous avez la chance d'avoir un amour réciproque ! Et je suis bien placée pour le dire, vous m'en avez fait tout les deux la confidence ! A présent embrassez-vous qu'on puisse conclure cette histoire et vous ajouter à la liste des non célibataires ! »

A présent, ce n'était plus de la gêne, c'était de l'embarras, des regards furtifs, évités, et des visages rouges, encore plus que les cheveux d'Erza. Ayant tout de même un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool le matin, parce qu'elle ne tenait pas aussi bien que Kanna, elle monta sur la comptoir, se faisant remarquer de tout le bâtiment et cria, pour empirer la situation entre les deux tourtereaux.

« -GREY ET LISANNA NE SONT PLUS CELIBATAIRES ! ILS FORMENT A PRESENT UN COUPLE HEUREUX ! ET CELUI QUI S'AVISE DE LE DETRUIRE AURA AFFAIRE A MOI ! »

Dans tous les cris joyeux des mages, on entendit Juvia s'évanouir, et Lucy se sentit désolée pour elle. Tandis qu'elle descendait, elle vit le nouveau couple ne sachant plus où se mettre et en profita pour filer et pour oublier sa solitude. Marchant sous l'air froid de décembre, elle vit la neige tomber lentement pour la laisser aller à sa nostalgie. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler à sa mère, pleurer dans ses bras, laissé tomber les manières de petites filles bien élevées. Elle essayait de se rappeler la voix de sa mère, son parfum, la douceur de sa peau, mais tout ses souvenirs s'en allaient aussitôt, fugaces qu'ils étaient. Elle voulait la chaleur d'une mère aimante. Mais elle n'était plus là.

_Chaleur…_Natsu. Le souvenir de sa mère la faisait encore souffrir mais la douleur était d'autant plus intense pour ce dragon de feu tellement imprévisible. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux lui rappelant que lui était toujours vivant et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en défaire. Lucy se laissa aller, se laissa sombrer, éteignant le peu de lumière qu'il restait en elle, le peu qui se rallumait en présence de ce même adolescent qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Elle avait toujours son sourire, elle avait toujours ses yeux brillants, mais à présent, des larmes coulaient, les pêcheurs n'osaient l'interrompre, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de ce silence mortel pour la plupart. De ce silence qui la guérirait petit à petit.

Levant la tête au ciel, fermant les paupières, elle se laissa submergée par ses sentiments, pleurant à flots, sentant la douceur de la neige sur sa peau qui pouvait refermer ses blessures durant un infime moment. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa mère sur son visage.

_Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es là toute seule, sombrant dans l'ombre, et pourtant ton nom signifie lumière. C'est étrange._

La magie se dissipa d'un coup sec, cette voix, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, mais ne pouvait se souvenir où. Mais pourtant, elle savait ô combien ces mots étaient justes, et tellement vrai. Elle secoua sa tête par-ci et par-là pour essayer de déterminer l'endroit d'où venait cette voix. Mais ne put le déterminer. Par la suite, ayant tout de même un peu peur, elle rentra chez elle et s'endormie dans son lit pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, Lucy fut toujours intriguée par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Perturbée, elle ne fit même pas attention aux deux chevelures couleurs de feu. S'asseyant au bar, observée par tout la guilde, trouvant son comportement étrange, car d'habitude, elle disait un grand bonjour qui ensoleillait le visage des membres.

Ayant remarqués l'arrivée de la jeune fille, Grey voulu lui faire part de son mécontentement par rapport à ce qui c'était passé la veille, mais n'en fit rien en voyant la tête de son entremetteuse préférée, amusé, il s'assit et la détailla pendant des heures. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et devant le sourire amusé de Mirajane et de Lisanna.

Soudain, elle eut une illumination, faisant sursautée les trois compères.

« -Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est pas possible !

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? »

A ce moment la, elle se rendit compte à quel endroit elle était, amusant Grey qui lui offrit un sourire moqueur. A présent, ce fut à son tour de virer rouge pivoine et de bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles.

« -Euh…C'est que…Non rien, …Mais…Hier...Voix…Bizarre…Ma Tête…Dans…Je connais…

- Luce, calme-toi, on ne comprend rien du tout à ce que tu raconte… »

Elle le regarda comme si il était venu d'une tout autre planète ou qu'il s'était mis, cette fois, non pas en caleçon qui moulait bien ses fesses de rê…Hum mais complètement nu, bien qu'elle dû s'avouer que se ne serait pas désagréable. Secouant la tête devant ses drôles de pensées, sa tête commençait à chauffer sérieusement, et se demanda si elle n'avait pas de la fièvre.

« -Lucy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je…Je crois que je vais rentrer, je me sens pas bien…

-Tu as raison ! Tu es toute fiévreuse, dit Mirajane en posant sa main sur le front de la fille Heartfilia.

-Je vais m'en aller…Besoin de prendre l'air… »

C'est sur trois regards inquiets qu'elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers son chez-soi, un point positif, maintenant que Natsu sortait avec Erza, il ne venait plus squatter chez elle. Lucy ne fit attention à rien durant son trajet, trop concentrée à rester éveillée. Il était à peine quatorze heure de l'après-midi quand elle mit enfin un pied chez elle et qu'elle s'écroula raide morte dans son une-place. Tellement dans les brumes, elle ne remarqua pas une forme déjà couchée dans on lit dont la cage thoracique se soulevait lentement pour retomber après, signe que la personne entrée par effraction dormait.

Elle ne le vit qu'au soir, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Son cœur ratant un battement, elle fit tomber la jeune homme de son lit, en poussant un cri étranglé qui lui donna un mal de tête énorme.

Surpris, la masse se releva.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui le plus étonné des deux, mais plutôt elle qui écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, et c'était peut-être le cas.

Il se rapprochait lentement d'elle rapprochant son visage du sien pour poser son front qui lui paru glacé à son front bouillant à elle. Elle crut être dans un cauchemar…Ou peut-être un rêve ? Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il était bel homme. Mais par le passé il avait tant fait de mal…

« -Ne bouge pas, tu t'es mise dans un sal état en restant si peu couverte dans la neige hier, tu as du être trop concentrée pour avoir autant de fièvre. »

Cette voix, sa voix.

Alors c'était bien lui, elle avait eu raison, mais que faisait-il là ? Il n'était pas censé se faire exécuter ?

Pourtant elle se sentait soulagée, Erza allait être contente…

Mais Erza s'en fichait maintenant, elle était avec Natsu et ce, pour un très long moment.

Parce que la personne qui s'inquiétait pour elle et qui avait dormi avec elle, était **_Jellall._**

**_Avez vous enjoyé? ^-^_**

**_J'espère, mais dites moi tout, des critiques surtout, j'aimerais m'amélirorer, et pour les fautes j'en ai sûrement! x)_**

**_Thank! Donc..._**

**_Natsu: REVIEW! GWAHAHAHAHA!_**


	2. Chapter Two Pactes de larmes

**Merci pour tout ses reviews! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir -surtout en sachant que c'est ma première fics (que je publie)- **

**Bon, autant précisé, cette version-ci est la non corrigée, mais je me suis dit que l'attente serait trop longue sinon, ma soeur est sensée être ma Bêta Reader, mais, elle n'a pas pris le temps de le faire, j'atends encore qu'elle s'y décide! n.n'**

**Donc voici la suite, courte, effectivement, mais j'essaierais d'en faire des plus longs (juste que le moment me semblait propice pour terminer le chapitre...)**

**Donc ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two- Pacte de larmes.**

Genoux contre poitrine, bras entour ant ses jambes, elle le regardait s'activer dans son appartement, d'ailleurs elle se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde avait la manie de rentrer par effraction chez elle, comme si c'était devenu une mode. Mais elle avait autre chose à penser, d'autres questions s'imposaient dans son esprit, et tout s'embrouillait, bourdonnait accentuant son mal de tête. Pourquoi était-il chez elle ? Pourquoi pas chez Erza ? D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Ne sachant plus qui était qui ? D'ailleurs la seule personne dont il se souvenait était la petite-amie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui effectivement, c'était une ironie du sort. Seulement, pourquoi tout tombait sur elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait jamais aux autres ? Soudain, une bonne odeur parvint à ses narines, lui communiquant que Jellal cuisinait et qu'elle avait faim. C'est vrai, elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup, mais ça, elle savait d'avance pour quoi.

« -Je me souviens de toi. Je me souviens de tout. »

Lucy sursauta, depuis quand il lisait dans les pensées ? Néanmoins, il avait eu la décence de répondre à une question, même si ça ne l'avançait pas du tout.

« -Tu es la plus faible… »

Coup de poignard au c½ur, elle le savait qu'elle l'était, il n'avait pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'était déjà assez douloureux comme ça.

« -Tu crois que tu es faible… »

Effectivement, pourtant elle en était sûr, elle ne croyait pas, elle savait qu'elle l'était, c'était différent. Elle soupira, franchement, elle l'aurait bien jeté dehors, mais sa fièvre et ses questios à son propos eurent raison d'elle. Non mais pour qui il se prenait pour débarquer dans sa maison, s'approprier son lit, puis faire des remarques aucunement valorisantes? Il l'agaçait au lus haut point!

"-Merci beaucoup de t'occuper de moi, mais, il y a autre chose que moi et ma faiblesse qui me préoccupe, par exemple...Toi!"

Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé, il n'était surement plus le même, heureusement, parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie avoir affaire avec un détraqué qui avait voulu se servir d'Erza comme une sorte de...Sacrifice. A cette pensée, elle eut des frissons qui parcourirent son échine lentement, faisant duré le suplice.

"Ne fais pas attention à moi, je me suis juste échappé de ma prison, quelques semaines avant mon exécution..."

Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que ça allait la rassurer? A bien y réfléchir, il ressemblait vraiment à n'importe quel autre homme, compliqué, idiot et ne sachant as s'y faire avec les filles! Enfin du moins, aux mecs de la guilde... Levant les yeux au ciel, elle fit la moue, tout ça ne lui disait pas pourquoi il était che [i]elle![/i] Jellal la regardait et s'en amusait, à croire qu'il aimait bien embrouiller les gens. Lucy releva la tête vers lui quand elle sentit une odeur de brulé, l'ancien détraqué ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était aussi hilare avant de sentir aussi, cette odeur qui n'aurait as du être. Sentant la panique l'envahir, il se retourna vivement vers la cuisinière, en voyant ses oeufs prendre feu, il ne sut vraiment pas quoi fairen et prit un draps qu'il secoua pour éteindre les flammes. Et pour ne rien arranger, Lucy rigolait, encore plus quand le drap prit feu. Au final, il mit de l'eau sur tout, regrettant de ne pas y avoir pensé pls tôt... Il se retourna ensuite vers elle, le visage communiquant sa gêne et son embarras.

"-Avoue, tu ne sais pas cuisiner... -Si...Non."

Cette réponse lui donna les larmes aux yeux, et des crampes aux ventres, un détraqué se ridiculisant en cuisinant. Ce n'était tout de même pas tout les jours qu'on voyait ça! Lucy se leva et décida de faire des ramens instantanés qu'elle gardait pour ses missions, parce que Gray et Natsu avaient tendances à vider les réserves des magasins et des restaurants, ce qui était difficile à digérer quand Erza et elle voyaient leurs bourses se vider à une vitesse hallucinante!

"-Tiens, je n'ai plus que ça, et je n'ai pas la force d'aller faire les courses."

Et elle était sûre qu'il n'irait pas, au risque de se faire découvrir par les autorités à sa recherche. Ils mangèrent tout les deux dans le silences, et Jellal fut le premier à le briser.

"-Je n'ai jamais cuisiner..."

Lucy remarqua sa détresse dans sa phrase, elle se souvint aussi qu'il avait été un esclave pour construire la tour, qu'il avait été arraché à sa vie cruellement et qu'il n'avait pu vivre pleinement. Sous le contrôle de Zeref, il avait voulu tué la fille qu'il chérissait, et puis, il avai perdu la mémoire. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer, compatissant avec l'évadé.

"-Je t'apprendrais."

Il releva la tête, et elle put voir son regard vaciller, avec une lueur d'espoir.

"-Tu veux reprendre une vie normale?"

Il fut surpris de sa question, et ne sut que répondre.

"-Je...Oui, j'aimerais tant, mais, je n'ai pas le coeur à abandonner mes pouvoirs qui pourraient tant aidés... -Tu n'as pas besoin de les abandonner, j'ai les moyens de tout t'apprendre, mon père est un homme important, il pourrait t'aider, puis quand tu auras fait tes preuves, je t'accueillerais les bras ouvert, et je te ferais intégrer Fairy Tail."

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, elle avait juste l'irrésistible envie de l'aider, parce qu'il avait bien le droit à ça, il avait le droit de vivre! Mais, elle n'était vraiment pas certaine pour la partie Fairy Tail, beaucoup le voyant en tant que monstre pour ce qu'il avait osé faire, mais il avait aussi tant aider pour l'affaire Nirvana. Il fallait juste qu'elle leur en parle, mais tout d'abord, avec le Maître. Makarof accepterait, mais le mettrait à l'épreuve tant il était soucieux pour sa guilde, sa famille.

"-Tu ferais ça? Après tout le mal que j'ai fais? -A deux conditions."

Son regard se voila, évidemment c'était donnant-donnant, la vie pouvait être si cruelle des fois, mais Lucy sourait, et il ne comprennait pas pourquoi.

"-Lesquelles? -La première, je voudrais que tu m'aide à devenir plus forte."

Cela lui rendit son magnifique sourire, éclairant son visage. Elle portait vraiment bien son nom, pensa-t-il, mais il attendait la suite.

"-Sois heureux."

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, cette fois, ce fus un visage étonné qu'il exprima, cette discution était bizarre, c'était étrange. Trop étrange. Cette fille l'était. Mais, en réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, après tout, elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail, une maison si chaleureuse.

"-Tu en as le droit, contrairement à ce que tu pense."

Lorsqu'il avait pleuré, c'était pour Erza, et quand il devenu un esclave. Toute étaient des larmes de tristesse. Cette fois, c'était un peu différant, ses larmes laissaient sa tristesse et son désespoir sortirent, mais aussi sa joie. Son soulagement. Il en avait eu tant besoin de ces mots, et Erza n'avait pu le lui dire, pourtant il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, il savait qu'elle croyait en lui. Puis, c'était à elle, à cette fille, à l'amie d'Erza.

"-Lucy." C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Son coeur fit un bond, il l'avait dit d'un ton si plein d'espoir et de remerciements. Elle ressentit ce qui le tourmentait, alors elle versa des larmes avec lui, prenant sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule, pour qu'il pleur toute l'eau de son corps, pour que sa plaire béante se referme un tant soi peu. Elle caressait ses cheveux tout en le berçant, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Elle pensa alors, qu'il méritait vraiment sa place dans la guilde, il était comme eux, une blessure qui ne se refermerait qu'à leur présence, à tout ceux de Fairy Tail.

"-Jellal..."

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle ne sentit plus son T-shirt se mouillé à cause des larmes salées. Il restait juste comme ça, le temps de se reprendre et de surement, reprendre de sa prestance, montrant qu'il était sur de soi.

"-Jellal, ...Tout ça peut prendre du temps, un mois comme six, un an comme une dizaine. -Je sais..."

Fut tout ce qu'il répondit, la discution sembla ôté sa fièvre, comme si les larmes l'avait extrait de son corps. Elle sentit qu'il se laissait aller, et bientôt elle tomba en arrière sur le lit avec lui, il s'était endormi, sûrement à cause de ses sanglots, et de la fatigue du voyage. Peut-être autre chose, mais elle sourit, et le plaça du côté du mur, en lui mettant la couverture sur lui, il dormait comme un bébé, ce qui lui échappa un sourire.

Cet accord, ce pacte lui faisait le plus grand bien, comme si elle était assurée d'une chose. Q'ils se soutiendraient tout les deux.

Cette nuit, tout allait être différent, une aventure allait commencé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit utile.

En attendant, elle avait une chose importante à faire.

**End Of Chapter Two.**

**Vous avez apprécié? J'espère en tout cas! ;) -parce que, il m'a fallut quand même que mon inspi revienne, j'suis comme ça, comme la température bizarre de la Belgique (trop froid, ou trop chaud! -')**

**Bon, malheureusement, mon Natsu chéri n'est pas encore tellement entré en scène, mais je prévoi des chapitres où il sera très présent (Gray lui, sera surement moins présent, mais ne lui dite pas, il y a assez de gèle en Belgique comme ça! ^^')**

**Bon, j'arrêtede me plaindre du temps, moi!**

**Normalement, c'était à Jellal de dire les reviews, mais comme il est en cette instant, trop occupé à dormir, on va le laisser dormir!**

**Jellal: Erza...**

**On se demande bien de quoi il rêve '**

**Donc...**

**Gray: REVIEWS!**

**PS: j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite, donc l'attente sera moins longue! ;)**


	3. Chapter Three: La famille, de la partie?

**La suite! Parce que pour certain(e)s eh bien l'attente avait été longue pour le deuxième chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner! ;)**

**Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action non plus dans celui-là, mais un mystère de plus apparait. Il ne se résoudra pas tout de suite! Alors vous me direz vos -comment on dit?- euh...Suppositions!**

**Bon, on retrouve un peu la personnalité de Natsu! Je l'avais fait complètement différent au premier chapitre (il bécotait Erza...0o)**

**Donc voila, bon...Je vous laisse lire la suite! =)**

**Chapter Three - La famille est de la partie.**

Lucy était partie de son appartement en laissant Jellal seul entrain de dormir, elle s'inquiétait qu'il se réveille alors qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il croive qu'elle était allée avertir les autorités. Mais elle était tout aussi nerveuse d'être dans les rues à trois heures du matin pour parler au maître. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à Fairy Tail, elle vit de la lumière, à son plus grand bonheur et soulagement. Elle entra et vit qu'il ne restait plus que Makarof, Laxus et Gildartz qui parlaient de l'avenir de Fairy Tail et "des p'tits jeunes", cela la fit sourire, la relation entre le petit-fils et le grand-père c'était nettement améliorée et elle leur enviait cette atmosphère de paternalité qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu avec son père. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, et Mirajane apparut aussi, rangeant les verres restant, qui n'avaient pas été cassée par les membres de la guilde.

"-Lucy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Fut tout ce qu'il raisonna dans la pièce, et ce que dit la Maître.

"-J'ai une requête à vous faire."

A son air sérieux, tout quatre le devinrent aussi, en plus d'être soucieux, ils avaient peur qu'elle n'ait décidé de partir pour du bon, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aveugle à l'attitude de la jeune fille ces derniers temps. Laxus prit ensuite la parole,

"-Viens par ici. Dis nous ce qu'il te tracasse."

Ce qui étonna tout le monde dans ce qu'il dit, fut le ton employé et les mots choisits, d'habitude, Laxus n'était pas si, comment dire, doux? Lucy avança vers eux d'un pas un peu mal assuré ce qui sauta aux yeux des trois rang S et de Makarof. Elle s'assit au bar elle aussi et contempla quelques minutes le bois qui devenait si passionnant d'un coup.

"-Je...Vous..Vous rapellez-vous...De...Jellal? -Hmh? Celui de la tour qui a perdu la mémoire et vous a aidé?"

Au moins, le Maître n'avait pas une si mal image de lui, ce qui enleva un infime poids au coeur de la jeune fille.

"-Je...Il est chez moi."

Bon, c'était peut-être un peu trop directe en voyant la tête que faisait les quatre veille-tards, elle même avait été choquée et il lui avait fallu un quart d'heure pour s'en remettre, et elle n'en était encore plus bouleversé à présent, après son pacte.

"-Il ne t'as pas fait du mal? -Non Mirajane, il s'est juste enfoui, il se souvient à présent de tout. Il a juste trouvé refuge chez moi. -C'est étrange toute cette histoire, pourquoi irait-il chez toi, et non chez Erza? -Peut-être parce qu'elle passe ses nuits avec Natsu?"

Elle avait été sèche et froide, rendant le silence encore plus pesant, pourtant, elle n'avait pu empêcher un pincement au coeur au nom de son amour, et elle avait perdu contenance à cause de ça, maintenant, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient au courant qu'elle l'aimait que ça la faisait souffrir.

"-Evidemment... -Je...Ne demande pas conseil. J'ai..Enfin, je lui laisse une chance, alors je voudrais que vous fassiez pareil."

Dit-elle en s'abaissant autant qu'elle le pouvait en s'adressant au Maître. Celui-ci gardait le silence depuis le début, et l'observait pour essayer de voir une action qui pourrait compromettre Jellal, pour voir s'il lui avait lancé un sort pour la contrôlée.

"-Tu me demande donc d'accepter un dangereux réfugier dans ma Guilde, ce qui risque de provoquer le conseil?"

Elle n'y avait vraiment pas pensé au conseil. Elle se mordit le lèvre, et arrêta en voyant que ça aurait pu devenir une entaille. Elle se releva lentement, et regarda droit dans les yeux le vieux bonhomme.

"-Oui. Parce que j'ai les moyens d'éviter la sentence et la recherche de Jellal. Et que vous l'avez fait pour Juvia et Gazill. Vous leur avez pardonner, je l'ai appris de vous, tout n'est pas noir, et tout n'est pas blanc. Alors je vous en prie, après avoir pu convaincre le conseil, recueillez le ici!"

Elle avait mélangé espoir et désespoir, détermination et détresse. Et tout ça pour essayer de lui donner une vie meilleure, non, de lui donner une vie tout court, parce qu'il en avait besoin, sans ça, il mourrerait non pas de la main du conseil, mais de chagrin.

"-Et comment pourrais-je savoir s'il ne veut toujours pas tuer Erza? -Parce qu'il a pleuré. Il a verser des larmes parce qu'il s'en voulait! -Lucy, mon enfant. Tu vois en tout gens, la lumière qu'ils renferment. Tu fais bien partie de Fairy Tail..."

Cette remarque la fit sourire, ainsi que les trois mages qui les écoutaient attentivement.

"-Ton appart sera sa cachette en attendant, c'est trop risqué si il est plus près de la Guilde qu'il ne l'est déjà! -Bien. -Il faudrait tout de même que tu ne sois pas seule avec lui. Il serait en danger si tu t'absentais..."

Cela inquiéta tout de même Lucy, elle ne voulait pas mettre Erza au courant et le lui demander, non, parce que tou cela risquait de détruire sa relation amoureuse naissante avc Natsu. Elle les regarda tour à tour, Mirajane était la seule qui aurait pu le faire, mais elle venait tout de même de retrouver sa soeur, et ils avaient tout les trois besoin de cette intimité pour se raconter leurs souvenirs. Les choses qui avaient changées. Si c'était le Maître, ils poseraient beaucoup trop de questions, et Gildartz...Enfin bon, il n'était là que très rarement. Laxus pourrait peut-être, mais, il n'était pas très discret lui non plus, et puis, l'air de rien, il pouvait être effrayant!

"-Mais qui pourrait le faire?"

Tout le monde se tut, ayant bien deviné que ça devait être l'un d'entre eux et des inconvéniants qui en résultaient. Dans un même élan, ils soupirèrent en même temps et se regardèrent avant de rire pour relacher la tention qui s'était installée depuis l'arrivée de la constellationiste.

"-Je le ferais."

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout le monde se retourne vers lui, étonnés. Parce qu'il exprimait de l'incompréhension par rapport à leurs réactions. Gildartz fut le premier à rire, suivit de Mirajane. Pourtant, Makarof n'esquisait aucun sourire, il était beaucoup plus inquiet par l'attitude de son très cher petit-fils. Après un moment, les deux blonds se levèrent pour se décider à partir, et Lucy, avant de passer la porte, souffla qu'elle aimerait que ça reste entre eux. Ils étaient restés près de deux heures dans le bar à discuter sur Jellal, et voir quelle décision prendre, le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez et pourtant, la jeune fille ne ressentait aucune fatigue, ayant dormi un peu plus tôt. Sur le chemin, Laxus prit la parole, comme pour levé le silence de la nuit, pour le bruit du jour.

"-Il faut qu'on parle."

Lucy se tourna vers lui et le regarda de ses grands yeux noisettes, emplis d'une certaine curiosité et de malice. Comme une enfant espiègle.

"-Je t'écoute."

Comment pourraient-ils avoir plus de conversation que ça? C'est à peine s'ils se connaissaient, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ils se faisaient la bise chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient à la Guilde.

"-J'ai découvert que nous sommes des cousins éloignés."

Fit-il, pour ne pas dire très éloignés, c'était une histoire de cousine des deux mères, qui, elles, ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, et puis, la constellationiste n'ausa demander ce qu'il était arrivé à sa mère, à lui. Au fond, elle se sentait rassuré d'avoir de la famille tout près d'elle, comme si une nouvelle chaleur réconfortante se glissait jusqu'à son coeur, d'ailleurs Laxus semblait vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas non plus tout seul. Jusqu'à leur arrivé, ils parlèrent de leur passé, de ce qu'ils aimaient ou pas. Lucy ayant trouvé un grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et lui, une petite soeur qu'il aurait voulu protéger. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte en rigolant, ils s'arrêtèrent pour remarquer Jellal réveillé qui les observait, on pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux en voyant l'homme qui s'incrustait dans l'appartement. Croyant que la jeune fille lui avait mentit, il était près à disjoncter et à se venger quand elle le rassura,

"-Il sera là pour te protéger."

D'un seul coup, il se leva, et jaugea le mâle qui était entré dans "son territoire" (NA: saleté d'hommes..) et lui tendis la main, le blond la prit et la serra assez fort comme pour témoigner de sa propre force, Lucy leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau et regarder les comptes, pour voir ce qu'elle devait à la gérante. Elle remarqua alors que sa team lui avait payé gentiment son appartement avec ce qu'ils avaient gagnés à la dernière mission, ne lui laissant rien comme dettes, à cette petite attention, elle souria et se dit qu'elle irait les remercier demain, enfin non, aujourd'hui... C'était tout de même difficile la notion du temps quand on ne dormait pas à des heures fixes, tout se trouvait chamboulé après et c'était difficile de s'y retrouver.

"-Vous dormirez sur des tatamis que je mettrais à terre, pour l'instant, vous vous occupez, mais vous n'allez en aucun cas dans la salle de bain."

Leur dit-elle avant de prendre des affaires et de fermer la porte à clé, ne sait-on jamais... Elle prit son temps dans son bain, se relaxant, laissant les deux hommes parler et devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

"-J'suis Laxus."

"-T'es qui pour Lucy?"

"-Son cousin éloigné, ou un truc comme ça."

"-Ah."

Un grand silence s'ensuivit, aucun des deux ne savait pas de quoi ils pourraient parlés, jusqu'à ce que le grand blond voit les jeux vidéos laissés par Natsu et Gray qui se distrayait ainsi quand ils venaient squatter tout les deux chez la jeune fille, bien évidemment, ça se terminait en bagarre, et souvent, elle regrettait de ne pas les avoir jetés dehors. Surtout quand Erza venait prendre son gateau à la fraise chez elle. C'était toute une fanfare quand ça arrivait.

"-Tu sais jouer?"

"-Non."

"-Ben y a une première fois à tout..."

Il brancha alors les fils et démarra le jeu, expliquant à Jellal ce qu'il devait faire, celui-ci compris et demanda à quoi servaient les touches pour ne pas se retrouver battu à plate couture. Au début, Laxus se ventait en disant qu'il n'allait pas y aller fort le temps que son adversaire s'habitue au jeu, mais plus ils avançaient, plus il avait des difficultés à battre le réfugié. Des rires et des râles se firent entendre, ce qui intrigua Lucy. Ele fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ne disant rien, elle ne fit que dire qu'elle retournait à la guilde, sinon, elle était sur que les autres viendraient voir pourquoi elle n'y était pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, Gildartz était déjà repartit pour une autre mission, et Mirajane essayait d'empêcher Kana de boire comme cent. Le maître discutait avec Erza qui lui proposait, bien que réticente, un morceau de gateau à la fraise qu'elle avait été cherché avant de venir. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était qu'elle et Natsu s'étaient lachés. Regardant le monde s'activer autour d'elle, elle ne sentit pas quelque chose non identifié volant foncé sur elle et la faire tomber à la renverse.

"-Lucy!"

C'était Happy qui semblait vraiment content de la voir, et pour une fois, il ne lui faisait pas de remarques désobligente qui la mettait en rogne, même si elle savait que c'était une façon de lui montré qu'il était attaché à elle, comme disait le dicton: "Qui aime bien, chatie bien." Ce qui, en faite, correspondait très bien à Happy, même si il était tout autrement quand il voyait Chalulu.

"-Tu m'as manqué Lucy! Tu t'es envolé hier!"

La remarque du petit chat bleu la fit rire, parce que le seul qui savait volé ici, c'était lui.

"-J'étais juste un peu fatiguée! Ca arrive, tu sais!"

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers Gray qui se faisait réprimender par Lisanna car il avait encore enlever ses vêtements et les avait perdu on ne sait où.

"-Salut!"

Il se retournèrent tout les deux pour la regarder, et ils firent un grand sourire en voyant que leur amie allait vraiment mieux, sans savoir quel miracle avait pu faire ça.

"-Au fait Gray, merci pour le paiement de mon appart, je vous revaudrait ça!"

Il lui souffla un de rien avec un clin d'oeil. Elle profita de leur inattention pour se glisser vers Erza qui s'était retrouvée seule, et lui dire ô combien elle lui était reconnaissante aussi, malgré la jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers elle. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisemment proche, la miss fraise releva la tête et lui fit un sourire éclatant, invitant la cachotière à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

"-Comment ça va Lucy?"

"-Très bien et toi? Je voulais te dire merci pour mon appart, Erza. C'est très gentil de votre part!"

"-Mais c'est tout naturel, après tout, la plupart du temps, on squatte chez toi!"

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire nerveux par rapport à cette remarque, car dorénavant elle devra faire tout pour qu'ils ne viennent plus chez elle, sinon, même si ils ne seraient pas fachés pour Jellal, elle savait qu'ils ne lui pardonneraient pas de leur avoir caché ça, surtout venant d'elle, parce que dans sa team, l'amitié et la confiance devait reigné avant tout, tout comme l'entraide. Un Dragon Slayeur vint à leur rencontre à toute vitesse, se transformant en une flèche rose qui se promenait dans le guilde.

"-OY! LUCE! COMMENT CA VA?"

Il était sans cesse de bonne humeur celui là, mais ce n'était pas pour le bien de ses oreilles, malheureusement, elle lui donna une tape derrière le crâne en lui disant de ne pas crier comme ça, au risque de crever ses tympans.

"-Sinon, oui, tout vas bien, et merci pour l'appart."

"-Hein? De quoi tu parle?"

En faite, elle aurait du se douter qu'il allait réagir ainsi, c'était typique de lui ça...Elle soupira d'exaspération en se disant qu'on ne le changera jamais, mais Happy qui l'avait suivit lui rafraichit la mémoire à propos du paiement. Ils restèrent tout les autre à parler comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Gray s'incruste aussi, et fasse des concours de celui qui parle le plus vite avec Natsu, un jeu débile qu'Erza et Lucy n'approuvèrent pas en envoyant balader, malheureusement pour elles, ils revinrent à la charge, mais le glaçon proposa une idée qui les firent sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"-Hey! J'ai une good idée! Si on allait dans une piscine? Je déteste les sources thermales, il y fait trop chaud!"

Cette remarque fit rire les deux jeuns femmes, qui adhérèrent à l'idée, tandis que Lucy allait chercher son maillot de bain en companie de Gray (qui lui avait TOUJOURS un maillot de bain avec lui...On s'demande bien pourquoi..) Tandis que Erza trainait Natsu derrière elle pour qu'il aille au moins en prendre un.

"-Tu m'attends ici? D'accord?"

"-Ouaip! Profites-en pour prendre un drap pour moi!"

Lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle était déjà rentrée. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son appartement, elle vit les deux garçons toujours aux jeux vidéos, mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus l'un contre l'autre, mais en équipe de deux pour se battre contre des sortes de monstres. M'enfin, elle n'avait jamais trouvé d'intéret à ce genre de jeux, et donc, elle n'y fit pas attention et passa devant eux en évitant les fils pour choisir quel bikini elle allait mettre. Elle resta au moins cinq bonne minutes devant son armorie en hésitant jusqu'à ce que Jellal se décide à demander ce qu'elle faisait.

"-Je vais à la piscine avec Natsu, Gray et Erza..."

A l'entente de leurs noms, il ne put s'mpêcher de sourire, en faisant pause, Laxus se dit qu'il fallait peut-être l'aider à choisir, sinon, elle y serait encore dans deux heures. Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux et regardèrent dans le tiroir réservés aux bikinis.

"-Moi j'aime bien le blanc...Il est mignon avec ses fleurs de cerisiers..."

S'extasia le cousin avec des rougeurs sur les joues, on savait à présent que le grand et imperturbable petit-fils ne savait pas résister aux choses mignonnes, dite Kawai!

"-Pourquoi pas le noir?"

Proposa l'invité d'honneur en pointant du doigt le maillot qui était peut-être un peu plus osé que le blanc. Quand les deux blonds le regardèrent, ils se tournèrent vers le schtroumph (désolé, trop tentant...) avec des grands yeux et un sourire bizarre.

"-En vérité, tu n'es qu'un pervers..."

Il releva la tête d'un coup à cette remarque et rougit. Il était tout de même un homme! Il pouvait aussi avoir certaine pulsions non? Il décida alors de se lancer dans un mutisme et de déprimer dans son coin, ce qui fit rire les deux compères, au final, elle en attrappa un au hasard et alla l'enfilé dans la salle de bain,avant de remettre ses vêtements au dessus et de prendre deux serviettes. Lorsqu'elle descendit, et qu'elle retrouva Gray en bas, elle vit que le couple se dirigeait vers eux, et cette fois, Natsu marchait sur ses deux pieds, et ne se faisait plus traîné, peut-être avait-il trouvé la motivation à venir?

"-YAAA! Gray! Je vais te battre à plate couture!"

Oui, effectivement, ça, c'était certainement sa détermination à ridiculisé Gray. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que son compagnon réagissait aux provoquation de la flamèche. Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'être enfin arrivés, chacun allèrent dans une cabine seul, et heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Quand la psicine se fit en vue, les rivaux firent une course pour vor qui arriverait en premier et sautèrent dedans en même temps...Sans se douter qu'ils s'étaient dirigé vers le petit bassin, rendant hilare les deux filles qui elles, allèrent directe dans le grand avec Happy. Lucy et Erza firent quelques longueurs tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien et en surveillant du coin de l'oeil les deux nigauds. Nigauds qui se échangèrent un drôle de regard et qui se précipitèrent vers elles pour les prendres sur leurs épaules. Elles comprirent où ils voulèrent en venir et acceptèrent, trouvant cela amusant.

"-BATAILLE!" S'écria quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être autre que Natsu.

Dans des rires, les deux garçons s'avançèrent pour se rapprocher et pour faire tomber l'autre pour montrer sa force. Malheureusement pour Gray, La reine des fées avaient plus de force dans les bras que la constellationiste qui tomba, emportant le glaçon avec lui. Celui-ci remarqua sans peine, tout en la reprenant dans ses bras, pour éviét qu'elle n'ait à se débattre avec l'eau. Remontés à la surface, Lucy fut très reconnaissante pour son geste, mais très embarrassée par la suite, en se rendant compte que son dessus c'était détaché, et donc pour éviter qu'il ne glisse, elle se serra contre le pauvre mage de glace qui ne savait plus quoi faire non plus. Happy ne put s'empêcher de faire des commentaires comme: "C'est l'amourrr" en roulant ses R, mais bien vite Erza remarqua le trouble des deux adolescents et renoua les ficelles du bikinis. Bien évidemment, n éclatant de rire, à la plus garnde gêne des deux.

"-Aucun mots à Lisanna!"

Finit-il par dire, ce qui ne fit pas que faire rigoler le couple, mais aussi le chat volant et la blonde. Parce que après tout, Lisanna pouvait être tout aussi terrifiante que Mirajane, à croire que c'était de famille! Après des heures et des heures de rigolade -et aussi de bagarres pour certaines personnes, mais je n'en vise aucune...- ils finirent par sortir et à sa sécher, Gray avec une serviette à Lucy. Encore un peu mouillés, ils se retrouvèrent dehors et se séparèrent pour allez chacun chez eux.

La blonde marcha un moment le sourire aux lèvres, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée aussi agréable, et sur le chemin du retour, elle se décida à faire les courses pour pouvoir nourrir deux hommes surement affamés. Pour évité de s'effrayer toute seule dans les rues sombres, elle invoqua Plue qui lui tint compagnie en tremblant. Lorsqu'elle entra, une enième fois, dans son appartement pour aujourd'hui, elle les vit entrain de se changer, installant une certaine gêne dans l'atsmosphère, mais cela ne dérangea pas vraiment la jeuen fille, parce qu'il lui était arrivé bien pire à la piscine, repensa-t-elle en rougissant de plus belles, il ne lui avait toujours arriév que ce genre de choses.

"-J'ai fais les courses, nous mangerons du riz."

Ils n'avaient en tout cas aucune plainte à faire sinon, elle les metterait dehors et ils iraient se débrouillés ailleurs, mais malgré la grimace que fit Laxus, il n'y eu aucune remarques.

"-Jellal, demain, je t'apprendrais à cuisiner."

Il lui fit un sourire, mais vite cette bonne ambiance fut interrompue par le rire grave de son cousin qui semblait se moquer du mec qui le battait à la console.

"-Te moque pas, t'as aucun commentaire à faire, tu n'as fait que jouer toute l'après-midi!"

Elle lui cloua le bec, et ordonna aux deux bons à rien comme elle se plaisait à les appeler à mettre la table sans oublier quoi que ce soit au risque de se faire torturer par elle-même. Elle leur servit le repas et ils mangèrent dans le silence, chacun dans leurs propres pensées. Lorsqu'elle alla se changer pour aller au lit, les garçons en profitèrent pour mettre les tatamis pour avoir un endroit où dormir. Et l'un après l'autre, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

Son ventre se tord, lui transmettant qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer, et ce n'était pas nécessairement quelque chose de bien. Cela fit qu'elle eu un sommeil agité, puis, alors qu'elle se débattait de plus en plus dans son rêve contre une ombre qui la guettait, elle sentit un poids sur son bas ventre, et une main qui s'était arraêtée à sa gorge pour l'étrangler doucement, faisant durer le supplice de manque d'air. Elle se sentit secouée et elle ouvrit directement les yeux, c'était déjà le matin et les deux garçons la regardaient inquiets, ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle avait eu du mal à respirer, et qu'elle était sur le point d'arrêter complètement de le faire. Lucy se dit alors que ces sensations n'étaient là que pour l'avertir, et pour mieux se réveiller, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage et en se regardant dans le miroir, elle vit des marques sur son coup, comme si on l'avait étranglé, et elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait des bleus sur son bas ventre.

Elle sut alors que quelque chose, quelqu'un, était entré et avait voulu la tuée.

A cette pensée, son coeur rata un battement.

**End Of Chapter Three.**

**Bon, je ne sais pas trop dire si il est plus long que les autres parce que je dois faire plein de manoeuvres pour le mettre sur ...**

**Disons que comme je ne suis jamais sur le même ordi, je l'écris sur skyrock (mais je le met pas en ligne! lol) et que comme ça, j'ai accès à la fic partout! Mais bon, j'vous laisse imaginer ce que je dois faire ensuite pour mettre mes chapitres...**

**Assez de blabla! Avez-vous enjoyez? :D**

**Bref ...**

**Happy: Je le dit si tu m'donne du poisson!**

***Lui donne son poisson avec un air dégouté car elle n'aime pas le poisson***

**Happy: YEY! REVIEW! POUR QUE J'APPARAISSE PLUS SOUVENT! XD **


	4. Chapter Four: Mission

**Bone eh bien, je m'excuse de la longue attente, mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas du tout régulière! je le fais au gré de mes envies, de mon humeur et de mon inspiration, m'enfin, peut-être pas tout ça en même temps. Mais là, je m'y suis mise parce que j'avais l'ordi de ma soeur, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable d'écrire avec un super Ordi! J'vous jure! ET JE L'AI POUR UNE SEMAINE! (voyage scolaire, elle est) Mwahahaha! J'vais m'y mettre moi! ****

**Sinon, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais beaucoup de révélations. =)**

**Chapter Four ~ Mission.**

Habillée d'une jupe et de son haut habituel, elle avait rajouté un foulard. Inutile d'inquiéter les membres de sa team et toute la guilde au risque de mettre son invité à découvert. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de la barmaid, celle-ci haussa un sourcils devant le nouvel accessoire de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentit les sueurs froides parcourirent son dos, après tout, Mirajane pouvait penser très mal.

"-Pourquoi porte-tu cette écharpe?"

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour poser les questions qu'il ne fallait pas, et dire que les autres n'avaient rien remarqé! Lucy soupira, il fallait dissiper ses soupçons d'obsédées autant que l'idée qu'elle soit en danger.

"-Mal à la gorge, j'me suis mal séchée en sortant de la piscine."

"-Ah. Sinon tout se passe bien à l'appartement?"

"-Très bien, Laxus et lui s'entendent super bien, ils ne font rien d'autre que de jouer aux jeux vidéos, dex vrais gamins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Natsu et Gray avec moi, sans les bagarres bien évidemment."

Ria-t-elle entrainant Mirajane dans son grand fou rire, elles parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, comme deux vieilles amies qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'imaginer tel ou tel plan diabolique pour aider les mages à se mettre en couple. En oubliant qu'il y en avait déjà bien beaucoup. Enfin, c'était surtout la femme aux longs cheveux blancs de suggérer ses entourloupes de militaires, comme si c'était un terrain de combat glissant. D'ailleurs, elle se plaisait à l'appeler comme ça, cette batisse. Heureusement pour la constellationiste, Erza eut la bonne idée de la sortir de là en lui proposant une mission. Elles rejoignirent toute les deux, les meilleurs ennemis et une petite filles avec un chat blanc qui se faisait courtiser par un autre mais en bleu.

"-Elle dure combien de temps?"

"-Deux, trois jours maximum."

"-Y a pas d'actions, c'est nuuuuuuuuuuul!"

Fallait s'en douter que l'adolescent de flammes allait se faire incendier par le regard de la Reine des fées après cette remarque dont elle se passerait bien. Et même si Gray n'avait rien à faire là-dedans, il se mit à faire copain-copain avec Natsu.

"-Donc, on devra aider un restaurant de dégustation. Commes serveurs, car les habituels ont une panne de voiture, et ils ne savent pas se déplacer avant la date limite de la mission."

"-Ca ne m'a pas l'air compliqué!"

S'écria Wendy qui se dit qu'elle avait malheureusement trop vite parler en voyant les deux garçons recommencer à se battre dans le dos d'Erza.

"-A condition qu'ils ne soient pas turbulants"

Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer la blonde en regardant la même scène que la jeune dragon slayer. C'était blasant de voir ça tout les jours, à force, on s'y habitue, mais c'est très lassant et ça les épuisaient plus qu'autres choses. Mais elle se détendit en rigolant un coup. Espérant retrouver son appartement en bonne état, parce que le laisser aux mains de deux garçons n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu, de plus, elle s'inquiétait un peu, elle n'osait même pas penser à la facture d'électricité qu'ils allaient lui couter! Soupirant, elle suivit le groupe avec un sourire. Quanf fut le moment de rentrer dans le train, Erza anticipa ce qui allait se passer en assomant d'un poing le dragon slayeur de feu. Faisant rire aux éclats le mage de glace qui fit bientôt aucun bruit en voyant le regard réprobateur de la chevalière de la justice. Le trajet se fit en silence pour les garçons qui écoutaient d'une oreille distraite la conversation des filles sur les patisseries, lesquelles étaient les meilleures, et les plus jeunes n'osèrent contredire la rousse, ainsi que la manière de les préparer, ce qui fit endormir les deux rivaux. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arriver, Natsu sembla ne s'être jamais montré lamentable, souriant de toute ses dents sous le soleil ambiant. Se dirigeant en courant vers la source de bonne odeur, qui s'avérait être la salon de dégustation. Notons bien les yeux émerveillés de Titania devant tout les gateaux aux fraises mis en vitrine...

"-Lucy-san, tu semble fatiguée, tu ne veux pas te reposer?"

"-Non c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Wendy!"

Lui répondit-elle, lui souriant comme elle sait si bien le faire, rassurant la petite fille aux cheveux bleus. Ils entrèrent le plus doucement possible, oui parce que quand on dit douceur pour les deux rivaux, ce n'est pas d'ouvrir la porte normalement, non c'est de l'ouvrir dans un grand fracas et de crier qu'ils sont là pour la mission, faisant sursauter les cuisiniers qui ratèrent quelqu'uns de leurs pâtisseries. La réaction de la mage en armure ne se fit pas attendre et elle leur infligea une punition digne de ce nom. Bon sang! N'y avait-il donc que deux personnes normales dans ce groupe? Pensa Lucy, bien sûr, elle ne comptait pas Chalulu dedans, étant un chat ailé qui parle...Nous ne pouvions pas dire que ce n'était pas étrange.

"-Bonjour, nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail."

Il y eut un grand sourire de la part du patron en entendant cela, et il les fit s'asseoir directement pour leur dire plus en détails ce qu'ils devaient faire, ce qui sembla très facile pour les adolescentes, mais très ennuyeux pour les garçons qui n'écoutaient rien du furent conduits dans une salle pour se changer, des casiers que chacun choisir. Il y eu un petit contre temps en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de séparation pour les deux sexes. Devrais-je aussi précisé qui a été mis dehors pour enfiler les vêtements aux yeux des passants à jamais terrorrisés par une flammèche et un exhibitioniste? Les filles portaient des tenues de maid, vraiment mignonne, qui les rendaient encore plus gracieuse qu'elles ne l'étaient. Et le costume que les deux esclaves d'Erza avait mis, les rendait plus présentable et surtout, plus mature. Grey avait retirer ses cheveux en arrière pour ne pas être dérangé durant son service tandis que natsu y avait attaché son écharpe, laissant le champs libre à sa vision. L'air de rien, ils furent les plus appliqués, après leur mentor.

"-C'est amusant! Réellement!"

Leur journée fut chargée, le sexe féminin autant que le masculin se bousculaient pour se frayer un chemin, ou même un place quand elle se vidait pour se faire servir par l'un des membres de Fairy Tail, autant dire qu'ils en avaient du succès! Au plus grand bonheur des employeurs. Lorsqu'elle prit fin, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans leur suite qui ne possédait pas assez de chambre, ce qui msi automatiquement le couple ensemble, jettant au dehors Happy qui pleurait à chaudes larmes après Natsu. Il en resta deux, et Grey en conclut qu'il dormirait avec les exceeds, pour ne pas s'imiscer dans la vie privée des deux filles.

"-Chalulu! On va dormir ensemble!"

"-Tch...Et dire qu'il y a à peinne deux minutes tu pleurais comme une fontaine..."

Sur ce commentaire digne de la chatte blanche, ils partirent, laissant le loisir à Lucy et Wendy d'apprécié leur chambre commune, dedans, se trouvait deux gardes robes, ainsi que des tables de nuits et des lits simples. En faite, elles avaient tout en double! Elles se sourirent et d'un commun accord, elles se changèrent pour tout de suite s'assoupir. Etant tout aussi exténuée l'une que l'autre.

Lucy se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle avait froid, terriblement froid, sa peau était glacée malgré l'épaisse couverture sur elle. Elle entendit des bruits venant du petit salon, où se trouvait un frigo. Surement Grey qui se levait encore pour aller chercher de l'eau avec des glaçons. Il avait besoin constamment de se rafraichir. Elle se leva à contre coeur pour aller le réprimander avec tout le fracas qu'il faisait, il allait surement réveiller quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, oubliant complètement de mettre des pantoufles pour garder ses pieds au chaud, elle s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais elle eut un mauvais préssentiments en touchant la poignée. Pourtant, elle ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin pour effectivement découvrir son meilleur ami entrain d'engloutir des tas et des tas de glaçon. Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras d'un oeil amusé.

"-Grey, t'es vraiment pas possible, tu fais autant de bruit que Natsu quand il mange."

Surpris, le Mage de Glace sursauta et se retourna vers la source de la voix, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire en la voyant les cheveux en pétards, et la mine cernée.

"-Oye! Lucy! Tu t'es battue! Tu verrais ta tête!"

Se moqua-t-il d'elle, et tout de suite,sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se précipita sur le divan pour s'emparer d'un coussin et le lui envoyer en pleine figure. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, il ne l'esquiva pas et se le prit en pleine face. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il prit le pauvre oreillé et le lança de toute ses forces sur la pauvres constellationniste qui l'évita de justesse.

"-Mais t'es complètement malade! T'as faillit me tuer!"

"-N'exagère pas non plus!"

"-J'suis pas Natsu, ni Erza!"

S'écria-t-elle, lui tirant la langue avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et de l'invité à se nicher près, d'elle, il se coucha et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec quelques mèches et lui donnant des frissons, peut-être avaient-ils l'air d'un couple, mais jamais ils ne ressentaient ça envers l'autre. Ils étaient juste des amis qui se comprenaient sans mots, sans regards, rien qu'avec la présence de l'autre, tout pouvait se dire.

"-Tu me cache quelque chose, Luce..."

"-Non, absolument pas.."

"-Ne mens pas."

Elle ne put rétorquer à cette phrase, comment pouvait-elle dire le contraire alors qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait? Elle soupira et haussa les épaules, s'emprisonnant dans un mutisme, pourtant Grey ne lacha pas l'affaire, mais n'insistait pas non plus. Il attendait juste qu'elle trouve les mots pour lui expliquer le problème auquel elle faisait face. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, appréciant la présence de l'autre, alors qu'il y avait toujours la même tention qu'avant.

"-Je cache quelqu'un dans mon appartement...Et Laxus garde un oeil sur lui. C'est mon cousin..."

"-Qui?"

"-Laxus."

"-Ah...Et...Qui est-ce, la personne que tu cache?"

"-L'ancien amour d'Erza."

Il se tut, laissant Lucy l'observer pour voir une quelconqye réaction de sa part, mais il s'était comme figé, paralysé dans ses bras. Sans doute n'était-il pas en colère, mais il lui en voulait surement de lui avoir caché ça. Elle baissa la tête et posa un baiser sur son frond, comme pour le rassurer que ce n'est pas pour ça que leur amitié allait changer.

"-Désolée, je sais que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt..."

"-Effectivement" Fit-il avec un ton de reproche.

"-..."

"-Bonne nuit, Lucy..."

Et il se releva en la regardant avec un regard triste avant de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre provisoire. Tandis que la jeune constellationiste se mordait la lèvre jusqu'à sang pour s'empêcher de verser des larmes devant le regard douloureux de son meilleur ami. Le seul homme ayant été plus proche d'elle que ne l'a jamais été un autre. Elle se leva du sofa pour se diriger vers sa porte, mais quand elle voulu l'ouvrir, elle découvra avec peur qu'elle était fermée et qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas. Elle entendit encore des bruit de pas derrière elle qui s'approchait dangereusement pour lui faire une étreinte. Dos à la personne, elle ne pouvait voir son visage. L'inconnu commença à remonter sa main vers son cou, et enleva le foulard qu'elle n'avait pas enlever pour dormir. Ne voulant pas que la dragon slayeur du ciel ne voit la blessure.

"-Voyons, c'est vilain de cacher de telles marques. Que diront tes amis en apprenant ce secret? Ils t'en voudront. Comme cet adolescent qui n'a pas supporté ta révélation..."

Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix, elle n'avait pas la force de faire un rapprochement ou encore se défendre fasse à cet agresseur qui l'avait étranglée la nuit dernière, et il recommençait mais avec plus de ferveur, voulant vraiment qu'elle meure. C'est ce qu'elle se disait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était de la faire souffrir, de lui faire peur. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait à cet instant même, est qu'elle pourrait peut-être enfin revoir sa mère.

Ou du moins, voir le visage de celui qui se jouait d'elle. Elle s'étouffait en même temps que ses cris qui ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge, pourtant elle réussit à en émettre un qui alerta tout le monde qui sortirent de leurs lits pour se précipiter dans la pièce et de voir Lucy s'écrouler au sol. Blanche comme pas possible. Les yeux fermés.

Et son écharpe toujours noué autour de son cou.

Le lendemain, elle se réveillait dans son lit et vit à côté d'elle une Erza qui regardait inquiète par la fenêtre, un natsu qui dormait la tête sur l'épaule de Gray qui lui aussi s'était assoupi, posant la sienne sur celle de son rival de feu. Seule Wendy et les deux exceeds semblaient s'être rendus comptes de son réveil. Elle leur fit un sourire timide avant de leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien qu'elle sache très bien ce qui avait causé sa perte de conscience, elle espérait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

"-On t'a vu t'écrouler sur le sol. Je pense que tu as fait un malaise. Tu devrais réellement te reposer la nuit, Lucy-san."

"-Ahah! Désolée! C'est que je ne dors pas bien la nuit ces derniers temps et le voyage m'a épuisée! Pardon de vous avoir fait une telle frayeur!"

Ria-t-elle, provoquant le sourire de tout le monde, sauf des deux rivaux qui dormaient toujours dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Elle s'assit et s'étira avant de jeter dehors les deux garçons en leur lançant qu'elle se changeait et par respect, Erza et Wendy les suivirent avec calme.

Devant son miroir, la blonde inspectait les nouvelles marques sur sa peau, et aussi étrange soit-il, son foulard avait été renoué. A moins qu'elle ne s'était imaginé tout ça. Mais dans ce cas, d'où lui venait ces marques? Et puis, ses amis ne l'avaient-ils pas vue s'écrouler au beau milieu de la pièce? Etait-ce réellement de fatigue, ou bien parce qu'elle avait manqué d'air? Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça? Et puis qui était cet homme? En supposant que c'en était un, elle ne se souvenait plus de sa voix, ni de la forme de son corps. Ni de la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle avait juste retenu celle d'une main pressée contre sa gorge, prête à la tuer à n'importe quel moment. Elle déglutit et se détourna pour se concenter sur autre chose, il était temps de faire la deuxième journée de son boulot, et elle s'habilla instantanément de son uniforme. Rejoignant les autres déjà en tenue. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils furent agréablement surpris par le déjeuner qui consistait à manger ce qu'il restait de hier. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas fait le jour même, ils étaient toujours aussi bon. Et Erza se garda les fraisier, au grand damne de Wendy qui aurait voulu en avoir un. Mais elle fut vite dissuader devant la mine effrayante de la femme redoutable.

Quand ils eurent fini de déguster, ou d'engloutir les gateaux, pour certains, ils ouvrirent la salon de dégustation et tout de suite, une rafale de clients vinrent se faire servir et manger avec des étoiles dans les yeux les bonnes patisseries préparées tôt le matin. La journée fut la même que hier, toujours dans la rigolade et la bonne humeur bien que tous jetaient quelques regards protecteur envers la 'malade' qui semblait s'être complètement remise de l'évènement de cette nuit. Bien vite, ils durent fermer par manque de stock, disons que, ils n'avaient pas perdu de ce succès malgré les quelques maladresses de Natsu et d'Happy qui faisaient rire les jeunes filles sous les yeux jaloux de sa petite amie. Qui elle, avait tout autant de prétendant que son amoureux. Cette vision n'attrista pas la mage stellaire, mais la fit rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on pouvait voir Erza ainsi. Heureusement pour eux, les employés arrivèrent dans la soirée et un grand souper se fit à cette heureuse nouvelle. Ils mangèrent donc tous de bonnes choses avant de repartir le lendemain pour Magnolia. Et cette fois, vigilents, les membres de la team la plus forte de Fairy Tail gardèrent Lucy chacuns à leur tour, pour ne pas qu'elle refasse un malaise avec sa bonne idée de se levée la nuit. Ce soir là, elle dormit paisiblement, aucun étrange rêve vinrent la menacer de mort.

"-Aah! Que c'est fatiguant de te faire rentrer dans le train! Natsu!"

Et tout le monde était d'accord avec Lucy, tous exténués par les deux journées de fou qu'ils avaient vécu, avaient du user de leurs forces pour parvenir à attrapper Natsu avant que leur moyen de transport ne démarre. Autant dire qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Grey de conscient. Après ça, il y eut un grand silence pesant. Tout deux repensant à la nuit où elle s'était écroulée, mais surtout à leur discution qui avait blessé le mage de glace.

"-Ne me cache plus une chose aussi importante..."

"-...Oui...Désolée..."

"-Et ne t'excuse plus, parce que sinon, j'vais croire que tu vas recommencer!"

Ainsi, ils rièrent tous les deux, avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, appréciant la proximité honnête qu'il y avait entre eux. Bien que Lisanna lui avait avoué que parfois elle était jalouse de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Grey, elle avait dit qu'elle ne se mettrait jamais entre eux deux. Trouvant leur amitié belle et sincère. Quelque chose qu'elle connaissait très bien avec Natsu. Et qu'elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Elle s'endormit, essayant de rattrapper quelques heures de sommeil. Lui aussi le fit. Rêvant de sa chère et tendre.

Ils furent enfin rentré chez eux, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Et lorsque tout le monde rentra un par un chez lui. Erza intima à Natsu de rentrer avant elle, en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de faire quelques courses avant. Et qu'elle ne serrait pas rentrée avant un moment. Bien vite, ne restait plus que la jeune filles aux cheveux d'or et celle aux cheveux pourpres. Quand Lucy s'apprêta à partir. Elle sentit sa manche se faire tirer, et elle se retourna vers son amie qui avait le regard qui fuyait sur la côté. Des larmes aux yeux.

Son corps rata un battement en voyant son amie dans cet état, mais bien vite elle compris pourquoi:

"-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit pour Jellal?"

**ET UN RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATON! Un! Bon je trouve qu'il y a de plus en plus de personne au courant, ça va pas ça! u_u Mais c'était pas prévu pour Grey, Vraiment pas. M'enfin, je le fais celon mon inspiration en faite. Donc je peux pas tout prévoir! C'est ça qui est bien! Moi-même je suis surprise! xD**

**Sinon vous avez enjoyez? N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer, ou encore essayer de deviner ce qu'il va se passer par la suite! *.***


	5. Chapter Five: Menaces

**Veuillez m'excusez de ce retard, et si vous ne m'en excusez pas, eh bien...Tant pis pour vous, parce que pour moi c'est la même chose, je continuerais quand même cette fic! ;)**

**J'ai une excuse pourtant: je me retrouvais toujours déconnectée de skyrock quand j'enregistrais le chapitre, que j'avais TOUJOURS finit! u_u' Donc bon... J'ai du le recommencer pour la quatrième fois, donc ne vous étonnez pas si il va un peu vite en besogne, d'ailleurs je crois que je préfère cette version là à toutes les autres car il y a eu une tournure différente qui peut m'ouvrir tout plain de possibilités! ** (que je ne citerais pas! ;) )**

**Et merci pour toutes ces reviews! =) Ca donne du courage pour écrire la suite! Je vous en suis reconnaissante! ^.^**

**N'hésitez pas avec les critiques (pertinentes) sur ma fanfiction, comme ça, je veux m'améliorer! =) (en sachant que je suis toujours une insatisfaite de mon propre travail Mwahahaha... )**

**Chapter five: Il existe différents types de menaces...**

La porte s'ouvrit sur son appartement, les deux hommes s'y trouvant n'étaient pas beaux à voir avec leurs cernes creusées sous leurs yeux. Elle put deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis depuis qu'elle était partie en mission avec Erza et les autres. En parlant d'elle, elle avait préféré l'emmener directement chez elle pour mieux lui expliquer. Et pour avoir du soutien de la part de Laxus et Jellal. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien dit en sentant la lourde tention qui émanait de Lucy, devant ses yeux tristes et rempli de culpabilité, ils s'étaient tout simplement tus, attendant juste un mot d'elle, mais le squatteur aux cheveux bleus resta bouche-bé devant le belle femme suivant son hébergeuse. Le cousin de l'Heartfilia se leva, comprenant qu'il serait de trop jusqu'au moment où il devrait expliquer son intrusion dans l' ne sortit pas, il alla seulement préparer du thé, pour pouvoir suivre la conversation.

Il y eu un grand silence entre les trois compères, assis autour de la table. La blonde regardait dans le vide, sachant qu'aucun des deux amis d'enfances ne prendraient la parole.

"-Erza...Pardon..."

"-De quoi...?"

"-De te l'avoir caché."

A sa plus grande surprise, elle n'était pas en colère, la mage en armure lui souriait tendrement et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Elle attendait simplement des explications sur ce qu'il se passait. Surement devait-elle pensée que c'était la moindre des choses de la mettre au courant. Elle soupira pour détendre l'atmosphère, et les regarda tour à tour.

"-Vous savez, ça ne me fait rien si vous êtes ensemble..."

Tout de suite, leurs réactions ne se fit pas attendre, le 'criminel' observait celle qu'il aimait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se demandant où elle avait été chercher ça, tandis que Lucy était pratiquement tombée à la renverse, se relevant d'un coup et réprimendant sa coéaquipière pour son imagination débordante.

"-Franchement Erza, des fois, tu es pire que Juvia!"

"-Elle a raison, je...J'ai été lui demander à elle, parce que toi...Tu habites dans un dortoir. Et aussi, tu es avec Natsu..."

"-Ce qui ne t'aurais pas empêché d'aller chez Grey."

La constellationiste écouta d'une oreille distraite, pensant que c'était effectivement à cause de sa faiblesse. Jellal avait été pris de court. Et ne pouvait répondre à cette affirmation qu'Erza avait si bien relevé, et qu'elle, n'avait pas osé aborder. Lentement, et d'une toute petite voix, elle dit ce qu'elle pensa.

"-C'est parce...Parce que je suis la plus faible du groupe..."

Comment décrire ce que ressentait toutes les personnes présentent dans l'appartement. Laxus avait tout entendu, et un bruit de verre cassé résonna dans le silence assourdissant de leur conversation. L'évadé de prison, lui, se sentait horriblement coupable, s'il avait pu répondre à la rougeatre, elle n'aurait surement pas pensé ainsi. Mais tout ceci se brisa, Erza s'était mise en colère et l'avait giflé, plus doucement qu'avec les deux rivaux, pourtant bien assez fortement pour faire tourner la tête à l'adolescente avec des rougeurs sur sa joue.

"-Lucy; ne dis plus jamais ça!"

"-Ne viens pas me dire le contraire!"

"-TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR QUE LA FORCE NOUS VIENS DU COEUR!"

"-..."

"-Et toi, tu as un grand coeur! N'oublie pas ça!"

Elle l'enlaçait, pleurant de la douleur de son amie, elle avait aussi pensé ça il fut un temps, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver Jellal, ni ses amis. En tout cas pas à temps. D'autres, avaient péri par sa faute. Et elle s'en voulait. Mais elle avait appris grace à Natsu, et à Fairy Tail, cette importance, cette vérité dont elle était sûre qu'elle existait. Elle comprenait la mage stéllaire, et ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre comme elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter cet état d'esprit. Lucy n'arrivait pas à s'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

"-Erza..."

"-..."

"-Erza..."

"-..."

"-ERZA TU M'ETOUFFE!"

S'écria alors la blonde qui se dégagea de son étreinte, bien qu'à bout de souffle, elle souriait, la jeune femme avait su la réconforter. Donc, elle la fit se rasseoir, quand elle vit son cousin arriver -enfin- avec les boissons chaudes qu'il servit à tout le monde, personne ne lui posa la question, mais tous se demandaient où il avait appris l'art de l'hôtellerie. D'ailleurs, à son regard, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas une question à poser.

"-Jellal est arriver un soir lorsque j'avais de la fièvre, il m'a soigné, et m'a dit qu'il se souvenait de tout. J'ai décidé de l'aider."

"-Et elle est venu en parler au vieux, à Gildartz, Mira et moi."

"-Au départ, j'aurais voulu parler seule à seule au Maître, mais disons que, je n'avais pas prévu de les voir encore entrain de picoler..."

-Erza fit un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Laxus qui se glaça de suite-

"-Ils ont décidé que je ne devais pas être seule à le 'surveiller', parce que je dois quand même faire des missions!"

"-Donc, j'me suis ramené, étant son cousin..."

"-T'ES SON COUSIN?"

Fit-elle en recrachant sur l'électric accro aux jeux vidéo tout ce qu'elle avait en bouche.

"-Hum oui..."

"-Et puis, comme tu as pu voir, ils se sont accaparés les consoles de Grey et Natsu durant tout le long de notre mission..."

Fit Lucy, d'un ton et d'une expression exagérément blasée. Erza tant qu'à elle, elle faisait des négations avec s atête à cette remarque, trouvant les deux hommes sensé être plus sensés que les deux gamins qui leurs servaient de coéquipiers.

"-J'ose même pas imaginer ma note sur l'électricité..."

"-A propos de ça...Elle risque d'être horriblement élevée...J'ai du me recharger..."

Peut-on préciser que la jeune fille était très effrayante quand elle avait des envies de meurtres? D'ailleurs les deux garçons de la team la plus forte de Fairy Tail disaient souvent qu'elle pouvait être comme Erza, voir pire. Celle-ci eut le bonheur de voir son amie dans cet état, approuvant totalement sa réaction peut-être trop excessive...

"-Sinon, Erza, comment tu as su?"

Elle soupira, et Lucy se calma immédiatement, évitant à Laxus de se faire égorger par le eptit bou de femme qu'était sa cousine. Curieuse, parce qu'elle avait fait énormément attention.

"-J'ai voulu faire une visite surprise, j'avais même apporter des fraisiers...Et puis quand je suis arrivée, je vous ai vu endormis. Je suis tout de suite repartie, choquée."

LE MYSTERE DE FAIRY TAIL! La jeune fille soupirait bruyemment maudissant sa vie en pensant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment faisait les membres de cette guilde pour rentrer chez elle alors qu'elle fermait toujours tout à clés! Enfin, il faut dire que Jellal avait aussi réussit à rentrer...

"-Je crois que je ne vais même pas essayer de savoir comment vous arrivez tous à rentrer..."

Elle débarassa la table, aidée par l'autre blond, tout les deux voulant laisser de l'intimité aux retrouvailles d'anciens amoureux...? Dans la cuisine, Lucy déposa, soulagée le plateau chargé, et elle se perdit dans ses pensées en écoutant les échanges timides des deux mages dans son salon.

"-Tu compte faire quoi maintenant?"

"-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser cette question...Mais, il m'a fait une promesse, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas oubliée."

Souria tendrement la jeune fille, avant de commencer à faire la vesselle, elle pensait à Natsu, il n'était sans doute pas au courant. Elle en était sûre et certaine, mais de toute manière, il le sera vite. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de venir chez elle squatter, et elle était une ami intime. Peut-être qu'ellene remplaçait pas Lisanna. Seulement, Lucy savait qu'elle était tout de même importante aux yeux de son amour à sens unique. Un jour, il verrait tout ça. Et elle en était certaine. Il prendrait très mal le fait qu'elle le lui ait caché. Surtout pour Erza. Si elle décidait de ne pas lui dire. Et puis, Grey était au courant, et elle savait ô combien celui-ci appréciait son rival. Il lui avait même confié qu'il l'admirait et que c'était très difficile pour lui de l'avouer, d'ailleurs, il avait affirmer qu'il était sans aucun doute plus fort que lui. Et la constellationiste savait très bien qu'il en avait pris dans sa fierté et son orgueil pour dire tout ça. Elle ria doucement à ces pensées. Et se promit d'aller le voir le plus tôt possible, après tout, elle sentait qu'il avait mis une distance entre eux deux. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle lui ait omis de lui dire pour Jellal.

"-Les membres de Fairy Tail sont tellement faciles à vexer..."

Ria-t-elle en pensant tout haut, surprenant Laxus qui essuyait la vaisselle qui s'était accumulée en deux jours. On devait avouer que les hommes avaient été plus absorbés par leur jeu, que les tâches ménagères. Elle savait que ces retrouvailles n'allaient pas laisser les choses comme avant et elle savait aussi que Jellal était toujours amoureux de son amie. Son coeur se serra, triste pour lui, car elle savait ce qu'était de ne pouvoir être avec celui ou celle qu'on aime. Elle soupira pour chasser ses pensées et s'étira, se félicitant d'avoir réussit à nettoyer toute la crasse s'étant retrouvée sur ses porcelaines venant de sa mère.

"-C'est bien pour ça que tu en fais partie..."

Elle se retourna vers Laxus et ria avec lui de sa remarque. Elle s'étira et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre les deux amis d'enfances. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Lentement, comme dans un ralentit, elle les voyait sur le point de s'embrasser et, même si elle pouvait comprendre son invité, Erza était avec Natsu, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas voir celui qu'elle aimait être malheureux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit entre les deux mages, les prenant par surprise, ils se reculèrent et durent reprendre leurs esprits pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une attaque ennemie.

"-Erza, je crois que Natsu t'attends."

La chevalière se rendit compte alors de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, et que Lucy l'avait empêché de faire une bêtise. Le coeur serré, elle s'en alla dans un dernier regard pour les habitants de l'appartement. Elle n'était pas prête d'y remettre les pieds. En sortant, elle tombit sur une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis très longtemps. Et c'était cette même personne qui avait vu ses larmes. N'ayant plus aucunes défenses, elle se jeta dans ses bars en pleurs. Ce qui surprit le jeune homme.

"-Oh Grey! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile?"

"-Jellal, j'ai une faveur, pourrais-tu aider Laxus à faire le reste du ménage? Je vais faire les courses."

La constellationiste se leva, elle était dans le même état que son amie, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pu la prendre dans ses bras, et de la réconforter. Maintenant, elle regrettait son ton sec et dure, elle avait vu dans els yeux de sa coéquipière la douleur et la surprise. Elle n'avait été consciente de son geste. Quoi qu'elle fasse, son coeur sera toujours à cet homme. Et Lucy aurait voulu pleurer pour elle. Elle prit de l'argent et sortit avec un pas rapide, et ne vit aucune trace de son amie. Elle avait du courire, pensa-t-elle, douloureuse. Réfléchissant intensément, elle ne vit pas la foule plus loin, ce n'est que quand elle sortit de l'épicerie qu'elle l'aperçu. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et plus voir plusieur garde du conseil. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda à l'un d'entre eux ce qu'il se passait.

"-Nous avons pour ordre de fouiller tout habitat."

"-Pourquoi?"

"-C'est confidentiel, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire."

"-Je suis une mage, et j'aimerais protéger les habitants de cet endroit. Ils me sont très chers au coeur. Vous pouvez me le dire, je connais le secret professionnel."

Il sembla hésiter, mais il se retourna bien vite pour lui répondre avec un faible sourire se voulant réconfortant.

"-Bien, nous sommes à la recherche d'un criminel qui s'est échappé d'une de nos prisons. Sensées être sans défaillance et sans risque d'évasions."

Lucy sut, qu'à présent il n'était plus très sur de leur efficacité, et qu'il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait advenir des autres prisonniers. Elle put voir ses imperceptibles mouvements.

"-Oh, je vois...Je vous préviendrais si je vois quelqu'un de louche."

Le garde fut déconcerté par son attitude fort aimable et son sourire rassurant et ne la vit pas partir à toute vitesse. Paniquée par la possibilité que les deux hommes aient été découverts.

"-Glen, il y a une forte activité magique sur toi...Avec qui tu parlais?"

"-Une gentille mage qui voulait nous aider. Pourquoi?"

"-Sa trace magique correspond à celle de Jellal."

"Jellal! Laxus! Vous êtes là?"

Ele entra en trombe en criant le nom des deux hommes plus agés qu'elle. Elle fut rassurée en les voyant passer l'embrasure de la porte avec des tabliers qu'elle mettait pour nettoyer...-Attendez! SES tabliers ROSES avec des petits coeurs dessus? Ils les portaient tout les deux? Ce fut de trop et elle explosa de rire sous le regard perplexe des deux compères. Puis ils se regardèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublier qu'ils lui avaient empruntés ses tabliers embarrassants, et bien vite, ils s'en débarrassèrent et se raclèrent la gorge. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous assis, toujours avec des gloussements mals contenus par leur hôte.

"-Bon, et si tu nous disais ce qui t'as affolée?"

D'un coup elle redevint sérieuse, et une légère lueur d'anxiété brillait dans ses yeux noisettes qui les fixaient.

"-Le conseil a envoyé des gardes à ta recherche, Jellal. Ils vont fouiller tous les habitats."

Laxus retint son souffle à cette annonce, sa petite cousine était en danger. Si on découvrait qu'elle était mêlée à cette affaire, elle n'allait pas être épargnée. Et même si un jour elle serait relachée, bon nombre de personnes l'insulterait et l'agresserait. Tandis qu'à côté de lui Jellal avait juste poussé un soupir.

"-Ca ne te fait rien?"

"-Si. Ca me pousse à me dire, que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je n'apporte que des ennuis. Je vais m'en aller."

Il se leva et rassembla son peu d'affaire. Lucy l'interpella avec un grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils et de le gifler les larmes aux yeux.

"-NON MAIS CA VA¨PAS! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir après tout ce que t'as fait? Après que t'ai réduit le coeur d'Erza en miette? Que ton secret ait bouzillé ma relation avec mon meilleur ami? Et que je risque aussi de perdre celui que j'aime si il l'apprenait? Franchement! T'en as pas le droit! Et la meilleure raison que j'ai, est que tu vas encore plus blessée Erza! Et ça je ne te le pardonnerais pas. J'irais l'avouer au conseil, que je t'ai garder caché, même si je dois être exécutée pour ça! Si tu fais un pas de plus, tu le regretteras amèrement!"

Laxus était tout aussi étonné que Jellal qui était resté immobile tout le long de sa tirade. Une main sur sa joue toujours rouge. Ce fut un grand silence qui répondit à la jeune blonde qui était à bout de souffle, et d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent à quatre dans l'appartement. Loki étant apparut face au désespoir de sa maitresse.

"-Je ne suis pas d'accord que tu reste avec elle. Mais elle a raison. Erza, Natsu, et Grey sont mes amis. Et Lucy une grande amie. Alors si tu leur fais du mal. J'exécuterais la demande de ma maîtresse. De plus. Ne rompt pas les promesses que tu lui as faites."

Jellal s'effondra alors sur lui même et se prit d'une main sa tête, soupirant, ne voyant aucune échappatoire. Il releva le regard, et le planta dans celui de Lucy. Furieux. Ces yeux perçant la fit frémir, aucun des deux autres hommes ne remarquèrent ce regard effrayant qui glaçait le sang de l'adolescente.

"-Ne vient pas pleurer, si ta guilde souffre de ce qu'il se passe, à l'avenir."

Un souffle, un seul souffle lui avait suffit pour qu'il lui dise. Et elle fut encore la seule à l'entendre. Etait-ce là des menaces qu'il lui proférait? C'était comme si il n'avait jamais bouger ses lèvres. Et pourtant, elle l'avait bien entendu.

Et cette sensation lui était familière.

**Alors? Vous avez aimez? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer?**

**Et on le voit quand notre Natsu? *S'en veut à mort***

**Natssuuuu! T.T**

**...: OUi?**

**Natsu? O.O**

**N; Oublie pas Happy!**

**Happy? O.O''**

**H: AYE!**

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bordel! Vous deviez rester cachés! èé**

**N; On vient faire le mot de fin!**

**Lequel?**

**H: AYE!**

**Mais quel mot de fin?**

**H&N: REVIEWS PLEASE! SINON ON RISQUE PAS D'APPARAÏTRE DE SI TOT!**

**Ah...Ce mot là...**


	6. Chapter six: Inquiétudes

**Salut les gens! Je m'excuse du retard. Je n'avais plus internet, et à présent j'ai un nouvel ordi. Je vais peut-être être plus rapide à poster. Par contre, régulière, je pense pas! ^^'**

**Il n'y a encore pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre, je pense que ça devient même très long, mais de toute manière, je n'ai encore jamais écrit des combats! °°'**

**Par contre, encore plus de questions sans réponses et des révélations. J'espère que vous allez aimer! =)**

**Chapter Six ~ Inquiétudes.**

"-Erza..Ca va mieux...?"

"-Moui, merci Gray."

En simple réponse, il lui tendit un mouchoir avec un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, et la mage en armure lui en était reconnaissante. De plus, il ne posait pas de questions, ce qui ne l'obligeait pas à mentir pour le secret de Lucy. En pensant à elle, elle se souvint d regard douloureux qu'elle avait eu et n'en compenait la raison. Après tout c'était elle qui avait faillit trompé d'un baiser son petit-ami. En intense réflexions, elle ne vit pas Gray l'observer et soupirer, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"-Je suis au courant pour Jellal, tu sais..."

Sa coéquipière sursauta à ce nom, mais ne fut pas surprise du fait que le mage de glace savait. Après tout, il était devenu l'homme le plus proche de la blonde. Erza releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son ami. Elle se retint de refondre en larmes. C'était déjà bien assez d'avoir pu le faire durant une demi-heure. De plus, elle savait que Gray détestait voir une fille pleurer, alors quand bien même que c'était elle, ça ne changait rien.

"-J'ai, j'ai faillit faire une betise..."

D'un seul hochement de tête, il lui intima de continuer.

"-On...On s'était retrouvé seuls, lui et moi...Et..Et on a faillit s'embrasser, si Lucy n'était pas arrivée, dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé."

Elle avait baissé le regard, honteuse et l'esprit remplit de regrets. Le rival de Natsu comprit son état et s'en fit mal.

"-Et si tu avais vu le regard de Lucy..."

Ce fut un rattement de son coeur qui le fit froncer les sourcils, il savait l'amour que portait la jeune mage à son rival, et voir la petit-amie de celui-ci vouloir embrasser l'homme qu'elle avat autorisé à rester chez elle, l'avait surement anéantie. Ainsi que le fait d'avoir surement parler durement à la jeune femme qui essayait de ne pas céder sous les larmes dans son salon en ce moment-même...

"-Erza! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, c'est normal que tu ressente encore des sentiments pour lui. Seulement, sois juste avec toi-même et avec Natsu. Il ne mériterait pas que tu lui mente, en te entant à toi-même."

"-Mais...Je l'aime autant que j'aime Jellal.."

"-Alors laisse le temps faire, viendra le moment où ton coeur saura ce qu'il voudra vraiment. Pour l'instant, profite de la vie."

Il lui fit un sourire amusé auquel elle répondit par un faible rire. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que c'est Gray qui lui faisait la moral et non pas elle qui lui reprochait ainsi qu'à Natsu leurs gamineries.

"-Allez, je t'offre un fraisier pour te remonter le moral."

"-Tu sais Gray. Je pense qu'on a de la chance de t'avoir. Moi, Natsu, Lisanna et Lucy!"

Lucy regardait autour d'elle, peut-être avait-elle attiré l'attention des gardes, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle préférait éviter les gardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à partir. S'ils partent un jour. Elle repensait au regard de Jellal, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à ce souvenir. Lui avait-il dit vvraiment la vérité, avant qu'il ne lui arrache cette promesse? Elle se mordit la lèvre l'air inquiète et sursauta quand elle entendit son nom être prononcé. Se retournant pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur, toute peur s'en alla d'elle, instinctivement rassurée par la présence de son ami.

"-Natsu! Ca va? Erza est bien rentrée?"

"-Non. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander si..."

Elle n'entendit pas le reste de sa tirade sur Erza, elle se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle était affolée de ne pas savoir si Erza était en bonne santé et si elle n'avait juste pas voulu prendre quelques temps pour elle pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mais plus que tout, elle s'en voulait, si sa meilleure amie avait disparue. C'était bien sa faute à elle. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne pu les retenirs. Et du coup, Natsu s'arrêta de parler, surpris de voir son amie dans cet état.

"-Lucy?"

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, le coeur serré en voyant la mine décomposée de celui qui avait su la faire tomber amoureuse. Elle se laissa tomber. Tout le poids de ce qui lui arrivait venait de la faire craquer. Devant la seule personne qui ne devait surtout pas savoir! Se maudissant de sa faiblesse à un moment si crucial, elle détourna la tête pour ne pas voir Natsu. Lui s'approchait doucement d'elle et s'accrompit pour être à sa hauteur. Ses mains sur ses épaules, il ne la secoua pas. Il lui caressa juste tendrement sa peau dénudée pour la réconforter, et avec un regard soucieux, il la prit dans ses bras. Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'elle endurait quand il faisait ça? Elle s'accrocha à son tee-shirt désespérément et déversa l'eau de son corps. Et tant pis si elle regrettait après! Et si elle mourrait déshydratée, la tâche serait d'autant plus facile! Elle n'aurait pas à subir cette vie qui devenait oppressante. Elle voulait juste qu'on l'oublie un peu! Bien qu'il y a un temps, ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle voulait. Après un petit temps, ses sanglots se firent moindre, et Natsu se risqua à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

"-Je..J'ai été...un...un peu dure...Avec Erza...Na...Natsu...Je m'en...M'en veux tellement!"

D'un sourire qui n'appartenait vraiment qu'à lui, il la fit se relever, avant de lui crier presque dans les oreilles.

"-Lucy! T'es vraiment bête!"

"-Mais je t'en prie!" Lui répondit-elle outrée.

"-Mais c'est vrai quoi! C'est pas un petit incident ainsi qui va vous gacher votre amitié! On est une famille!"

Elle hocha la tête avec un faible sourire parce que l'incident n'était vraiment pas si petit que ça. Si il savait, elle ne saurait comment il réagirait, mais elle appréhendait le moment où il finirait par savoir. Parce qu'au fond, elle savait aussi bien que sa petite-amie et Gray, qu'il finirait par apprendre tout le pot aux roses. Et elle redoutait vraiment le jour où tout lui sera révélé. Ou quand il aura découvert par lui-même.

"-Merci Natsu."

"-Lucy? Natsu?"

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lisanna des courses à la main qui les regardait incrédules. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en voyant les yeux rougis de son amie.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"-Je réconfortais Lucy sur sa dispute avec Erza!"

De suite, la constellationiste réagit en lui envoyant un coup de poing digne de Titania. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier si fort, à présent, tout les passants les regardait bizarrement. Bonjour les potisn sur Fairy Tail après! Elle soupira d'exaspération en secouant la tête et la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver rigola devant cette scène typique de la guilde. Quoi qu'on en dise, on l'avait dans le sang!

"-On fait un bout de chemin ensemble?"

La bonne humeur revint à Lucy qui se dit qu'il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus eut des 'entrevues' avec Lisanna. Et ça lui manquait énormément. Bien que le dragon slayeur rajoutait son grin de sel. Peu après, ils rencontrèrent Happy sur le chemin qui revenait de chez Chalulu tout sourire, et bien évidemment, il ne manqua pas une remarque désobligeante sur sa victime préférée qui n'était autre que la blonde. Faisant rires aux éclats les autres. Le reste de la journée se termina sans encombres. Faisant oublier à la mage ses soucis.

Lisanna était rentrée chez elle, sur le chemin, elle avait croisé Erza qui semblait nostalgique. Elle ne posa pas de questions, mais elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux pour la réconforter. Titania le lui rendit malgré tout. Quelque chose se passait sans qu'elle ne sache quoi. Son pressentiment ne la quitta pas, même quand elle se réfugia dans les bras de son petit-ami qui la regardait tendrement, celui-ci avait tout ses muscles tendus. Sur ses gardes, il semblait partagés entre deux choses. Elle soupira, décidément, cette équipe avait toujours été soudée. D'un sourire amusé, elle le regarda amoureusement, et lui murmura:

"-Allez vas-y. Fais ce que tu as à faire!"

Cette fille le comprenait, d'ailleurs, elle comprenait tout le monde, d'un pâle sourire qui s'effaça vite, il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la fuite comme en voleur et à une vitesse incroyable. Ce mauvais pressentiment, il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à le ressentir. Haussant les épaules, elle rangea la pièce pour s'occuper mais très vite, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas si l'air en forme quand elle l'avait croisée avec Natsu. Bien sûr, puisque le dragon était là, elle n'avait pas osé le lui demander.

"-Bon sang Lisanna, quelque chose se passe et qui détruit Lucy! Tu peux pas laisser ça passer!"

Elle se parlait à elle-même pour se convaincre de faire quelque chose, mais le seul problème est qu'elle était mise de côté d'un secret qui semblait être très mal gardé. D'ailleurs, Luxus n'avait pas réapparu à la guilde depuis plusieurs jours. Elle croyait qu'il était allé faire une mission en solo, mais, elle avait bien vérifié dans le carnet que tenait sa sœur et ce n'était en aucun cas, le cas. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'il rodait autour de la mage aux clés. Même si elle devait le faire seule.

Lucy rentrait enfin chez elle et découvrit un jellal endormi. C'était normal après tout, il n'avait sans doute pas dormi beaucoup. Luxus n'était pas dans les parages, surement allé vérifier à propos des gardes royaux. Elle hocha les épaules avant de se diriger vers sa cuisinière et de prendre un verre d'eau pour se rafraichir. Une fois fait, elle se retourna et contempla le visage paisible de son invité. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie ces temps-ci. Ele bailla longuement et s'assit à côté du corps qui était plongé dans les bras de morphée.

"-Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Erza. Un premier amour ne s'oublie pas."

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'endormit aux côtés du jeune homme, respirant son odeur.

Il faisait sombre, si sombre. Son corps tressailli, le froid venant caresser sa peau découverte, elle tournait le tête dans tout les sens pour pouvoir voir quelque chose, mais rien n'était suffisemment éclairé pour qu'elle puise distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva pour essayer de trouver un interrupteur mais rien. Elle avait beau chercher, ils semblaient avoir tous disparu. En avançant, elle entendit des sanglots étouffés lui parvenir. Elle s'en approcha à l'aveugle, ne sachant pas où elle mettait les pieds, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas rencontré de meubles. Un silhouette assise, les genoux rapprochés près du corps, se balançait au bord d'une fenêtre. La lune l'éclairait, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à voir qui était-ce. Prudemment, elle continua sa marche jusqu'à arriver à moins de trois mètres de lui. Elle pouvait clairement entendre les pleurs, ce qui lui serra le coeur.

"-Ne t'approche pas!"

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui obéir, alors elle continuait, se mordant la lèvre. Elle voulait savoir et ce n'est pas des ordres ainsi, qui l'en empêcherait.

"-Je t'en prie, ne t'approche pas. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal."

Elle s'arrêta, non pas par peur. Mais plutôt intriguée. Elle ne ressentait rien de dangereux émanant de lui. Sa voix était remplie de supplication, comme s'il regrettait. Comme si il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce qui arriverait dans un instant. Les sanglots semblèrent s'intensifier. Il se tenait à présent la tête, se balançant plus vite. A un rythme insoutenable faisant mal à la tête. Elle continua, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de cette personne.

"-Pourquoi? -Il la regardait- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté?"

Et tout bascula. En un millième de seconde son regard changea. Ce n'était plus lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui e trouvait à présent devant elle. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Pourtant le sourire triomphant, narquois qu'il arborait maintenant ne lui appartenait pas. Ni les yeux espiègles qui la sondait. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur en regardant ce personnage. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il change ainsi?

"-Tu aurais dû l'écouter. Maintenant, tu vas regretter."

Il lui attrapa la tête violemment, et ele se fit tirer vers lui. Ce fut comme si elle était aspirer par un trou noir. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était horrible, de la peine, de la haine, de la colère, de la tristesse, regrets, culpabilité, blessure, tout était entremêlé dans ce geste. Elle ne voyait plus rien, se sentait désespérée. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'espoir. Tout serait bientôt terminé. Et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son plafond. Elle était réveillée.

Elle se massa la nuque pour détendre ses muscles. Se relevant lentement elle regarda autour d'elle, il faisait encore un peu sombre, mais c'était bientôt le lever du soleil. Son regard tomba sur son colocataire, elle s'était endormie à ses côtés, et il avait encore un bras sur elle. Gênée elle le dégagea lentement. C'était certain, elle était plus douce qu'avec Natsu. Pourtant, ses yeux revenaient sans cesse à son visage, et elle ne put que remarquer les trace sur ses joues. Il avait pleuré durant son sommeil. Cela lui rappelait son étrange rêve. Elle passa une main sur une de ses joues, la où l'inconnu l'avait attrappée pour l'approcher de lui.

"-Tout vas bien, maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

C'était un murmure imperceptible, un doux chuchotement qui apaisa le sommeil de Jellal, pourtant, elle ne savait pas pour qui elle l'avait dit, pour elle, ou pour lui? Elle soupira et enleva une mèche de cheveux pour dégager le visage du jeune homme. Elle souffla lentement et se releva. Réinspectant son appartement essayant de trouver un signe de Luxus. Elle finit par entendre du bruit dans la cuisine et dans un sourire, elle y entra pour voir son cousin déjeuner.

"-Salut."

Il releva la tête et déposa tout les couverts pour la regarder attentivement, il lui fit signe de venir, et elle lui obéit. Lui adressant un faible sourire.

"-Lucy. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Jellal mais, tu sais autant que moi qu'on ne devrait pas s'y attacher."

La mage aux clés le regardait à présent bizarrement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, et d'un air embarrassé, il répondit à sa question muette.

"-Ben, tu sais. Tu devrais pas t'en amouracher."

C'était absurde! Vraiment absurde! Elle n'était pas amoureuse, du mage en fuite, non pas du tout même. Elle avait juste de l'affection pour lui. Plus comme un ami qu'on devait aider parce qu'il en avait besoin. Alors, à la place de s'énerver, elle explosa de rire, se moquant des suppositions de son cher cousin. Et se dit que décidément, il faisait bien partie de la guilde.

"-Ecoute, je pense que tu te fais des idées. Et de toute manière, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre."

Il soupira de soulagement, avant de rire aussi devant l'idiotie de ce qu'il venait de suggérer. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le beau aux bois dormant se décida à se réveiller.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"-Rien. On se raconte des anecdotes."

Il leur sourti avant de se mettre à table aussi. Bientôt, les deux blonds partirent à la guilde ensemble. Sur le chemin, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien.

"-Au fait, Grey est passé hier soir. Il voulait te voir. Mais comme tu dormais, je lui ai dit de passer de moi. Où d'attendre que tu sois à la guilde."

"-Ah merci. Je voulais aussi le voir."

Fit-elle un fin sourire aux lèvres en pensant à son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à ce que, curieux, Luxus lui pose une question indiscrète.

"-De qui es-tu amoureuse?"

"-M'enfin, c'est pourtant évident! Tout le monde le sait! Mira ne te l'as pas dit?"

"-Non. Aller, dis-moi."

"-Un dragon slayeur, mais il est déjà pris."

"-Gajeel?"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et se dit que décidément, les hommes de Fairy Tail étaient vraiment des idiots finis.

"-Non. J'aime Natsu."

Son cousin s'arrêta brusquement à cette révélation, stoppant par la même occasion la blonde. Celle-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi se retourna vers lui pour lui poser la question, mais ne le fit pas en voyant le regard du mage de la foudre. Il lui indiqua une direction. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne en particulier qui avait entendit la dernière phrase. Elle resta muette. Son coeur battant à tout rompre en le voyant. Elle était paralysée. Il n'était pas sensé être là. Non vraiment pas. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement, le visage grave avant de s'arrête à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

"-Natsu."

_**La suite au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Alors. Bien pas bien? Je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui ce chapitre. Il trainait depuis un bon moment, et je me suis décidée à le terminer, avec un nouvel ordi, c'est comme ça que ça se fête! En écrivant! ****_

_**Natsu: Va quand même falloir me dire pourquoi on me voit pas souvent! J'suis quand même le personnage principal de Fairy Tail.**_

_**On t'as vu à la fin.**_

_**Natsu: Pas directement.**_

_**Tu sais que j'te préfère quand tu réfléchis pas? -_-**_

_**Happy: Aye!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE! ;)**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Ecroulement

**_Bon et bien, voila enfin la suite! Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout régulière ^^' Mais je remercie ma bêta reader : Mavel Finnigan qui m'a corrigé tout ça et m'a aidée pour certaines tournures de phrases! =)_**

**_J'ai écris la moitié de ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je calais un petit peu uu'_**

**_Mais maintenant qu'il est là j'vais vous en faire profiter! u_u_**

**_Et merci pour toutes ces reviews! Ca me fait énormément plaisir! J'vous assure! D'ailleurs ça aide pour écrire la suite. J'me sens pas du tout seule dans mon tripes! u_u_**

**_Et je rappel, interdiction de me tuer, de m'assassiner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! _**

**Rescapés ~ Chapter Seven : Ecroulement.**

"Natsu"

Lucy avait prononcé son nom, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier le fait qu'il était là devant elle, le visage grave. Se demandant si tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai. Il ne posait pas de questions pour l'instant. Ce qui arrangeait bien la mage stellaire qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Une boule au fond de sa gorge et le coeur qui se serrait au point de la faire suffoquer. Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas fuir devant lui. Et de toute manière, ça n'aurait rien arrangé de le faire. Luxus les regardait tous les deux, interdit, se demandant comment allaient se passer la suite des évènements et s'inquiétant pour la blonde. Parce que tout le monde savait que Natsu était avec Erza. Tout le monde.

"-Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à parler, et referma aussi tôt ses lèvres. Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle ne savait comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Parce que oui, c'était la vérité et ça avait été le seul, avec Erza, à ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle évitait ses yeux brulants.

"-Lucy, réponds-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir."

Son ton était doux, son visage exprimait l'inquiétude. Il n'était pas le brusque Natsu de d'habitude, il était le Natsu qui s'inquiétait pour ses amis qui voulait savoir. Et qui ne voulait pas faire du mal à ses camarades. A sa famille.

"-Ah quoi bon. De toute manière, tu aimes Erza."

"-C'est justement pour ça. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal."

"-Natsu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'ai pas choisi de tombée amoureuse de toi. Et tu n'as pas choisi que je tombe amoureuse de toi. Ca nous tombe dessus. Comme ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

"-Mais, Lucy...Je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit brisée..."

"-Tout sera toujours comme avant. Même si maintenant, tu connais mes sentiments. Nous sommes toujours des camarades."

Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit, faiblement. Avant qu'elle ne lève son bras pour lui montrer son petit doigt. Il fit la même chose et les croisèrent.

- Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail-

Un jeune homme entrait d'un pas pressé, traversant la salle sans jeter un regard autour de lui, sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses amis qui se montraient réjouis en le voyant. Bien vite l'expression de son visage les empêcha de l'approcher, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Il arriva au bar et s'adressa à Mirajane.

"-Mira, où est le maître? Je dois lui parler."

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur et reconnu le lion. Il n'était pas dans ses habits de civls, mais dans ceux d'esprits stellaires. Elle lui fit un sourire, comme à tout le monde, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans des couloirs dont personnes d'autres connaissaient l'existence. Elle revint accompagnée du papy qui le regardait en souriant. En voyant l'air grave de Loki, il cessa d'être de bonne humeur et l'invita dans son bureau.

Une fois seuls, entre quatre yeux, l'esprit soupira nerveusement. Relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée avant de s'asseoir en face de Makarof.

"-Que se passe-t-il mon garçon?"

"-C'est Lucy."

"-Je t'écoute."

"-Comment dire? Elle est toujours la même ça c'est sûr, nous ne sommes pas intervenus quand elle a accepté Jellal chez elle. Mais, on est inquiet. Parfois on sent son énergie...s'envoler."

"-Vous vous inquiétez vraiment trop. Elle doit juste être épuisée."

"-Non, master, je sais ce qu'on ressent, i peine quelques heures encore C'est horrible, c'est comme un trou noir, un abysse de désespoir. Des sentiments horribles qui s'entremêlent. On en est sûr. Son énergie se fait aspirer par quelque chose. Quelqu'un est entrain de lui voler sa magie."

"-Vous savez que vos accusations sont très lourdes?"

"-Oui Mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire! A ce rythme ce n'est pas l'épuisement qu'elle risque. C'est la mort!"

"-Loki. Si quelque chose comme ça se passait. Je suis certain qu'elle viendrait nous en parler."

"-Peut-être ne s'en rend-t-elle pas compte, tout simplement."

Le maître soupira et se leva de son siège pour se poster à la grande fenêtre, dos à Loki. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, sans preuve. Sans savoir où chercher tout serait vain. Et ne ferait qu'empirer la situation si ils venaient à faire une bêtise, celui qui s'en prenait à la mage allait se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes et sa mort arriverait sans doute bien plus vite.

"-J'aimerais faire quelque chose, je te l'assure. Mais je ne peux rien faire."

"-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours impuissant quand ma maîtresse a besoin de mon aide. Mon amie..."

Le vieux bonhomme releva la tête au dernier mot et sourit. Cette Lucy avait un lien étrange avec ses esprits, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Ca l'apaisait de savoir que ses enfants étaient ainsi. Prêt à tout pour les autres et ne prenant personne pour moins que soi-même. Il se retourna aux lueurs du soleil avant de tonner d'une grande voix

"-Loki, léo le lion! Je te confie une mission de haute importance à toi, et à tous les autres esprits stéllaires. Surveillez autant que vous le pouvez l'évolution des choses avec Lucy. Ce n'est pas une demande. C'est un ordre!"

Le fauve sourit face au maître de guilde, il reconnaissait vraiment tout du vieux quand il était ainsi. Surement pourquoi tout le monde l'adorait autant. Il se releva et lui dit d'un sourire de remerciement.

"-Je prends ça comme une faveur de votre part."

Et sur ce, il disparut pour rejoindre les autres, laissant le silence dans la pièce qui fut briser par le voix rocailleuse du papy.

"-Aah... Pourquoi donc ces enfants sont si effrontés?"

"-Parce qu'ils tiennent de vous, Master."

Il se retourna pour découvrir une Mirajane au tendre sourire appuyé contre la porte, le visage rayonnant face à la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

"-Alala, Mirajane, tu devrais sincèrement arrêter d'espionner mes conversations."

"-Mais vous saviez que j'étais là Master. Et vous ne m'en empêchez jamais."

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un rire qui s'éleva dans les airs, avant qu'ils ne quittent tout deux le bureau et de revenir à la grande salle de Fairy Tail où une énième bataille générale s'était déclenchée. Qui l'avait débutée? Mystère. Qui la finira? Makarof ou Erza.

Lucy entra dans la guilde et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune bataille générale. Elle sourit en voyant Makarof dans la pièce, c'était sûr et certain qu'il les avait calmés d'un grand coup de poing. Elle haussa les épaules, suivie de son cousin qui se bouchaient les oreilles aux provocations du dragon slayeur de feu qui les lui rabâchait pour se battre avec lui. Durant ce temps, la blonde se fit enlever par un exhibitionniste en furie qui l'emmena dans un coin reculé de la guilde pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Il affichait un air sérieux qui provoqua un rire moqueur chez Lucy.

"-Lucy, c'est pas drôle, j'étais réellement inquiet! Erza allait très mal hier."

Aussitôt elle se calma, un peu gênée, elle évita son regard. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse de la façon dont elle s'était adressée à la mage de rééquipement. S'en voulant d'avoir été si dure dans un moment de détresse de son amie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant la suite.

"-Elle s'en voulait, et à ce que je vois, toi aussi."

Elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil vers lui et pu voir ses traits qui s'étaient adoucis. Se moquant même un peu de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci soupira.

"-Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. C'était un peu trop exagéré."

"-Mais tu l'as empêchée de faire une bêtise, elle t'en est reconnaissante."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?"

"-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que vous devriez parler."

"-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas"

Elle se retourna et marcha en direction de la rousse qui dégustait un fraisier très consciencieusement. Faisant très attention de garder la fraise en dernier. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde en voyant ce spectacle, et Natsu qui ennuyait toujours Laxus. Sacrée guilde.

"-Et, Luce, si il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en parler."

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de continuer sa route. Il ne l'arrêta pas mais pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait et qu'elle ne disait pas. Et il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Il soupira d'exaspération.

"-Sérieux, j'y comprendrais jamais rien, aux filles."

Lucy et Erza étaient sorties de la guilde pour parler. Elles se promenaient à présent dans Magnolia silencieuses. Ne sachant quoi dire par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jellal.

Au final, la constellationiste débuta la conversation.

"-Je suis sincèrement désolée de la façon dont j'ai réagi. Tu me pardonne?"

"-Bien sûr, et moi je regrette mon comportement."

La mage en armure sourit et elles surent que l'incident était oublié. Retrouvant leur complicité de coéquipières, camarades, et amies, elles s'enlacèrent dans la rue sous les yeux attendris de petits vieux qui se disaient que rien n'était perdu avec les membres de Fairy Tail, ils pouvaient toujours les raisonner! Et ils partirent de leur côté échafauder un plan pour pouvoir les calmer, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire des plus folles venant d'une maison de retraités ayant marre du grabuge que provoquait la guilde de Magnolia.

"-Lucy. Je pense faire une pause avec Natsu."

"-Pourquoi ça?"

"-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je l'aime énormément, mais Jellal..."

"-Reste ton premier amour. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Par contre, il faut que tu lui dise la vérité..."

"-Et lui avouer que Jellal séjourne dans ton appartement? Il va se sentir trahi et par moi, et par toi! De plus, il est du genre pas discret et risque de mettre la cachette de Jellal en péril!"

Lucy soupira face aux inquiétudes de son amie, qui ne savait toujours pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son présent petit-copain. Elle se mordit les lèvres en regardant le ciel et lui fit un sourire pour la réconforter.

"-De toute manière, il l'apprendra un jour où l'autre."

"-Oui mais..."

"-Erza, de quoi as-tu peur? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a le droit de savoir? Et puis tu sais qu'il s'est battu contre la garde royale pour les empêcher de l'enfermer? Je pense qu'il sera plutôt content de savoir qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir. Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de nous deux, plutôt qu'il le découvre par accident. Je te l'assure."

Elle ne dit plus rien, et un grand silence s'ensuivit. Se rendant compte que son amie avait malheureusement raison et qu'elles devaient toutes les deux allées le trouver pour lui dire la vérité.

"-Bon sang, il y a de plus en plus de personnes au courant..."

Lâcha Lucy sans le faire exprès, faisant sourire l'autre mage qui l'observait pour voir son comportement.

"-Tu as l'air fatiguée..."

"-Oh, ce n'est rien. Je fais juste des cauchemars."

Lui répondit-elle en souriant, comme pour dire que tout allait bien à présent et pourtant ces rêves qu'elle faisait la perturbait au plus haut point. Elle soupira avant de s'étirer et de se diriger vers son appartement en compagnie de la belle aux cheveux rouge. Il allait falloir dire à son invité qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes au courant que prévu. Pour éviter toute é là-bas, elles trouvèrent la porte grande-ouverte, trois hommes dans la pièce principale se jaugeant du regard en se retourna quand il perçu la présence des deux femmes et leur envoya un regard désolé.Les deux autres, se retournèrent pour voir qui venait les interrompre et leurs regards reflétaient la tristesse.

"-Natsu..."

"-Tais-toi."

Il s'approcha des deux mages qui ne savaient pas quoi faire. Et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Erza.

"-Etais-tu au courant?"

"-Natsu, écoutes-m..."

"-Etais-tu au courant?"

"-Je...Oui."

Il passa entre elles deux et Lucy put voir les yeux de celui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde remplis de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état et c'était justement pour ne pas le voir ainsi qu'elle voulait tout lui avouer. Il ne lui fallait juste que l'approbation d'Erza. Qu'elle avait pu obtenir il y a juste quelques minutes. Et pourtant, elle avait pris cette initiative trop tard et voilà qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer pour pouvoir réconforter son amie et le dragon slayeur. Celui-ci s'arrêta au seuil de la porte pour adresser un seul mot.

"-Lucy, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

Son coeur rata un battement avant de se serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle suffoque à court d'air. Elle détestait la façon dont il s'était adressé à elle. Le ton qu'il avait pris pour lui poser sa question. La manière dont il l'avait regardé. Il ressentait une profonde tristesse qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas provoquer à cause de ce secret qui lui pourrissait de plus en plus la vie. Mais surtout. Surtout, il était déçu.

"-Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Et ça, je pense que tu l'as compris depuis un moment."

Elle restait paralysée à côté de son amie qui sanglotait face aux paroles de son petit-ami, ou ex? Personne n'en savait plus trop, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire? Dire? Fallait-il juste réagir? Lucy ne savait même plus réfléchir. Elle était touchée par la détresse de Natsu. Il se sentait trahi et ce qu'il venait de dire le retranscrivait bien. Ce n'était même pas une affirmation. C'était juste une promesse brisé final, alors que son très cher cousin s'approchait d'elles pour pouvoir les voir réagir et que Natsu venait de commencer une course effrénée pour échapper à cette appartement autrefois si chaleureux devenu si sinistre à leurs yeux. Quelque chose fit qu'elle retrouva l'usage de son visage, dont la bouche s'entre-ouvrit et dont les yeux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. De ses bras, dont les mains se serrèrent. De son buste qui se retourna vers la porte d'entrée et de ses jambes qui bougèrent à une vitesse qu'elle ne se soupçonnait même pas pour essayer de rattraper son premier amour. Le mage de la foudre n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste pour la retenir, tandis qu'Erza tombait à genoux, coupable, et sanglotait violemment. Et Jellal qui regardait cette scène dont il se sentait la cause. Son expression affichait la douleur d'avoir provoqué sans le vouloir ce moment horrible pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, elle se fichait bien des passants et surtout de ces petits vieux qui échafaudaient encore leurs plans depuis plusieurs années pour assagir les membres de Fairy Tail d'une lenteur horripilante, bousculant tout sur son passage, elle ne cherchait même pas à se faire discrète pour la garde royale. Elle se fichait éperdument de tout ce qui se trouvait autour, ne remarquant même pas les membres de sa propre guilde qui la regardait incrédules, ne comprenant pas son désespoir soudain dont ils n'étaient pas au courant. Lisanna sut que quelque chose de grave s'était passé et essaya de suivre tant bien que mal sa meilleure amie qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait presque pouvoir voir sa silhouette, elle fut arrêtée de force. Et elle n'eut même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était déjà faite attrapée et privée de ses clés stellaires. Le chef de la garde royale devant elle. L'air grave.

"-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour être complice de la fuite de Jellal."

Tout son monde sembla s'écroulée à cet instant précis de sa vie. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait quand elle avait décidé de cacher ce dernier chez elle. L'aurait-elle fait?

"-NATSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**_Alors? Vous avez aimé? J'avoue, la fin est waw... 0_0 J'm'y attendais pas du tout non plus! u_u_**

**_Oui parce qu'en faite au départ ma fiction devait pas du tout ressembler à ça! XD_**

**_J'avais déjà toute l'histoire dans ma tête, mais rien n'y fait, c'est jamais le même résultat, j'écris sans même réfléchir parfois! -w-_**

**_Alors c'est une découverte aussi pour moi! u_u_**

**_J'essaierais de faire moins...dramatique... ^^'_**

**_Et puis, reviews please? =)_**


	8. Chapter Eight: Cent Doutes

**_Hey! Voila un mini chapitre du point de vue de Lucy. Il ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations, mais le chapitre 9 est en cours! ;)_**

**_Je vous remercie de vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! **_**

**_Et si vous trouvez le jeu de mot dans la fiction...Ben vous aurez un bonbon contre la toux u_u *En mange parce qu'ils sont délicieux*_**

**Chapter Eight: Cent doutes.**

Natsu.

Ce simple nom représentait énormément. C'était un symbole d'espoir, de pardon. Si vous aviez fait du mal à ses amis, sa famille. Ou encore à quelqu'un que vous aimiez, il n'hésiterait pas à vous traquer dans le monde entier, les mondes. Pour vous punir. Il savait rien qu'avec ses paroles, et ses poings, vous faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Et puis son sourire était si communicatif qu'on ne savait pas ne pas être heureux à ses côtés. Il a toujours été un modèle pour moi. Un grand ami que je n'oublierais pas.

Et puis aussi, lorsque vous êtes en danger, il ne douterait pas un instant et s'élancerait dans une course effrénée pour pouvoir vous ramener à la maison. Pour moi, il est un grand personnage de l'histoire qui sauve nos âmes égarées.

Oui c'est ça. Je l'aimais. Mon premier amour. Non réciproque bien sûr. Erza occupait la première place dans son coeur. Je ne sais pas quand il en est tombé amoureux, ni quand celle-ci s'est rendu compte qu'il était plus qu'un ami.

Erza.

Je l'ai toujours admirée, son sens de la justice et ses valeurs sont quelque chose que j'aime chez elle. Elle a su être là pour moi et j'ai été là pour elle lorsqu'elle fut enlevée par ses amis d'enfance. Elle vécut quelque chose d'épouvantable. Victime d'une manipulation qui a fait que ses proches l'ont détestée jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Une courageuse guerrière prête à se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis.

Sa famille qu'elle chérit plus que tout. Une femme remarquable. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle soit avec Natsu à présent. A vrai dire je pense qu'ils se sont bien trouvés. Mais malheureusement, on oublie jamais un premier amour.

C'est une amie très chère à mes yeux, j'aurais tout fait pour la voir sourire sincèrement au lieu de son visage fermé et autoritaire. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'aimais celui dont elle était amoureuse.

Et pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à la faire sourire, à sécher ses larmes. C'est même à cause de moi qu'elles sont apparues sur son visage.

Gray a du la réconforter à ma place.

Gray.

Mon dieu, je ne sais pas par quel miracle il est resté auprès de moi. Après tout les mensonges que je lui ai dis. Il est resté fidèle à lui-même. Ce garçon qui un jour m'a recueillie chez lui quan dj'étais en larme, le coeur en morceau. Toutes les fois où il me protégeait de son corps, l'utilisant comme rempart. Mon coéquipier, mon camarade. Mais surtout mon meilleur ami qui a su me relever, m'engueuler quand j'en avais besoin. Qui a su me donner des bras pour me réconforter. Une présence d'homme à mes côtés que je n'avais jamais eu. Non, il n'est pas mon père. Ni mon frère. Non, il n'est rien de tout ça. Et je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il est si attentionné derrière l'expression de froideur qu'il montre en permanence.

Et je lui ai menti. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire insecte.

Et je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir fait subir tout ça.

Je suis heureuse que Lisanna soit là pour lui.

Lisanna.

Comment pouvais-je simplement qualifier notre complicité? Une amie extraordinaire qui faisait toujours passer ses besoins après ceux des autres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on s'est rapproché malgré le fait qu'on se connaissait à peine. Je ne sais pas quel évènement à fait ça.

En fait, si. Je crois savoir que c'est Natsu qui nous a présentée l'une à l'autre fier d'avoir deux amies extraordinaires comme nous deux. Ce sont les mots qu'il nous a dit, avec un énorme sourire et elle. A ce moment précis, elle avait déjà vue le regard que je lançais à son ami d'enfance. Elle n'avait rien fait à propos de ça. Elle avait juste attendu qu'on soit un jour seules pour en parler. C'est ainsi qu'à démarrer notre grande amitié. Ce qui avait énormément étonné la guilde. Qui nous comparait souvent. Nous trouvant sans cesse des ressemblances, notamment le fait que nous passions beaucoup de temps avec Gray. Se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un peu de rivalité dans l'air. Seule Mirajane savait déjà tout à ce moment-là.

Ça me fait encore rire.

Mirajane.

Elle est tout simplement incroyable. Toujours à animer des rumeurs et des ragots. Derrière ses airs de fouineuse curieuse qui aime tout savoir à l'avance, elle sait garder un secret. Une grande soeur. J'avais l'impression de faire partie de sa famille quand j'allais leur rendre visite. Elle séchait nos larmes, ou pleurait avec nous devant nos films dramatiques à l'eau de rose qu'on repassait toute en boucle et boucle. Elfman à nos côté qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes en criant à tout va "c'est un homme!" . C'est une famille extraordinaire.

Je me sentais si bien avec eux que parfois il m'en arrivait de déloger. Et que Natsu s'étonne que je ne sois aps à mon appartement.

Elle me regardait toujours avec un regard protecteur.

Une famille unie.

Laxus.

Comment expliquer qu'en si peu de temps j'ai su lui accorder toute ma confiance? Lui parler comme si c'était normal?

A vrai dire, je sentais un poids sur mes épaules quand le mot famille résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je n'en avais plus. Etant devenue orpheline. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Me sentant toujours un peu plus seule à chaques lettres que j'adressais à ma mère. A mon père. A mes parents. Oui parce que je les aimais. Et je les aime toujours. Malgré le temps qui passe et ce qu'a pu faire mon père par le passé. Laxus, a pu apparaître au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de compagnie pour me soutenir. Et nous nous comprenions. Ayant tous deux eu un père un peu tortionnaire qui ne s'intéressait à son enfant rien que pour un but personnel. Et sans mère, il est très difficile de grandir. L'amour maternel est quelque chose que chaque enfant cherche un jour ou l'autre. Le manque est horrible. Et parfois, je le ressens encore.

Master.

Le maître. Je le respecte beaucoup. Bien plus qu'on ne peut le croire. Il est toujours à veiller sur les membres de la guilde d'un œil bienveillant même si ceux-ci saccage tout le temps la guilde. Ou qu'ils font disparaitre des villes entières, ou encore des montagnes. Je m'en amusais toujours et je pense qu'il était aussi ainsi à notre âge. La rédemption, et le pardon sont les choses qu'il aime donné a ses anciens ennemis. Comme Gajeel et Juvia. Un grand homme.

Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir atterri là-bas. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire si je n'avais pas rencontré Natsu? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'intégrer aussi facilement.

Jellal.

Bon dieu. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû le cacher dans mon appartement à mes risques et périls et pourtant. Je l'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas malgré le fait que tous les problèmes qui me tombent dessus en ce moment même sont du à cette décision-là. Je n'ai jamais pu me détourner de quelqu'un qui avait besoin de mon aide et j'entends encore Erza me dire que je suis beaucoup trop gentille. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle aurait fait pareil. Lisanna et Natsu aussi. En réalité je suis certaine que toute la guilde aurait fait pareil. Il a besoin qu'on l'aide. Il est perdu et je l'ai senti quand je l'ai vu dans mon lit. Même quand il m'a soigné. Son regard en disait tellement long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Est-ce que tout va se terminer ainsi? Va-t-il se refaire emprisonner? Va-t-il se faire exécuter?

Et moi? Que vais-je devenir? Est-ce que mes amis m'en voudront? Est-ce que le guilde renierait mon existence pour ce que j'avais fait?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je n'en sais rien. Si je mourrais maintenant, tout serait plus facile, mais je ne veux pas m'éteindre à ce tournant de ma vie. Tout est entrain de changer, parce que le monde est en éternel et continuel changement.

Nous aussi, la guilde aussi. Moi aussi.

Tout peut changer. Et on ne peut rien y faire, on doit vivre avec. J'aime le changement.

C'est ce qui m'a permis d'atterrir à cette magnifique guilde qui a su m'ouvrir les bras et me protégé. C'est ce qui a su me conduire à savoir protéger les personnes que j'aime. J'ai pu trouver la détermination de me battre jusqu'au bout sans baisser les bras. Et si je le faisais, il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière moi pour m'aider à me relever. A me montrer qu'encore rien n'était joué.

Si je meurs. J'aurais la sensation d'avoir abandonné.

Mais à présent, je ne suis sûre de rien. Je doute qu'on vienne me délivrer. Me sauver encore une fois. Pas après tous mes mensonges, les secrets que j'ai fait.

J'ai mal rien que d'y penser. Parce que je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, je veux retourner à la guilde, les voir me sourire et me souhaiter bon retour. Parce que je suis certaine que ça fait longtemps que j'ai décroché. Que j'ai oublié qu'ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis fermée aux autres, encore? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien dit, encore?

Je ne sais plus et je m'en contre-fiche, car à présent, j'ai pris la décision de dire la vérité jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Et je suis certaine qu'ils viendront me chercher. Là où je suis. Qu'ils viendront me libérer des chaines que je me suis moi-même mise, à condition que je me débatte aussi. Que je fasse tout pour les rejoindre.

Ils sont la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Un bruit se fit entendre, une explosion? Je n'en sais rien. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je vis encore.

_**Alors? Vous aviez bien passé votre temps à lire ce que ressentais Lucy? ^.^**_

_**Le chapitre 9 arrive bientôt! :)**_

_**J'ai écris la moitié hier! xD**_

_**Please Reviews? **_


	9. Chapter Nine: Sur ses gardes

_**Et voila le chapitre 9 =)**_

_**Un peu plus long que les autres chapitres. Et je vais le dire maintenant hein, mais les personnages et tout le tralala ne m'appartienne pas! x)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews! Ca fait énormément plaisir! **_

**Chapter Nine : Sur ses gardes.**

Elle continua à courir en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et pourtant, elle ne réussi pas à rattraper son amie avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent avec eux. Son cœur se serra et elle continua sa route, cette fois-ci coursant Natsu à son tour pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne s'attarderait pas sur les détails maintenant, elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle le dise à son ami d'enfance. Lucy avait besoin d'aide. Et pour l'instant, elle était la seule au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors, même si elle était essoufflée, elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé le dragon slayer. Lorsqu'elle put le voir, elle le vit devant le court d'eau, les yeux dans le vide, il ne pleurait toujours pas. Et pourtant on pouvait voir ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'il contenait si bien.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle savait qu'il l'avait déjà repérée. Qu'elle était juste à côté de lui.

« -Lisanna. »

« -Ils l'ont emmenée. »

Il releva la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Pourtant il savait déjà que ça concernait la mage stellaire. D'une question silencieuse, il lui demanda qui l'avait emmenée.

« -La garde royale. »

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tel qu'il était, il réagit tout de suite, emmenant avec lui la take over qui avait du mal à le suivre. Bientôt, ils furent tous au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Et la guilde fut réunie en deux trois mouvements pour trouver une solution. Le silence était oppressant. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça mais il savait que c'était pour aider sa camarade qu'il réfléchissait tous aussi intensément. Bon sang, c'était la première fois que les membres de Fairy Tail faisaient preuve d'autant de calme et de bon sens ! Il n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Alors il cessa de chercher une solution sensée. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Et il remarqua plusieurs membres ayant pris la même décision.

La journée se passa dans cet atmosphère. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus énervant pour certains mages et bien vite, le soleil se coucha, et la guilde se vida. Laissa trois mages dans le bâtiment.

« -Master, vous savez très bien ce qu'ils ont en tête. »

« -De toute manière, je ne saurais rien y faire. Quand ils prennent une décision, ils braveraient toutes les lois pour faire ce qu'ils ont décidés. »

« -Après tout, ce sont tes disciples. »

« -Non. Ce sont mes enfants. Et je suis fier d'eux. »

D'un sourire tendre et bienveillant, ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la porte, comme s'ils pouvaient voir les membres de Fairy Tail partir pour un voyage dont ils se souviendront.

Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous aux frontières de Magnolia. Préférant un voyage à pieds, car beaucoup de monde dans un train pouvaient entrainer de la suspicion et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas se faire remarquer du conseil avant leur arrivée. Parce que oui. Là-bas, ils pourront faire autant de grabuge qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

Gajeel leur adressait un sourire carnassier tandis que Levy, à ses côtés, le réprimandait pour ses manières. Wendy un peu intimidée était accompagnée de Roméo qui leur adressait un grand sourire à la Natsu. Juvia aussi était là. Et derrière elle, un Lyon à l'expression d'arrogance qui était adressé à son ami d'enfance. Elle lui avait demandé bien gentiment son aide. Elfman se retrouvait coincé avec la bande de Raijinshûu - surtout Evergreen qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle en fait- . Kana avec son éternel tonneau d'alcool qu'elle traînait avec elle.

Tout ce beau monde provoqua un feu bouillonnant venant de Natsu et qui cria qu'il s'enflammait. Provoquant les rires de Lisanna, Laxus, Erza et Gray.

Tout le groupe partit sans un regard pour la ville ou pour la guilde, sachant très bien qu'ils seraient de retour là-bas un jour ou l'autre. C'était leur maison à tous. Ils furent suivis des trois exceeds qui les survolaient. Aussi déterminés qu'eux.

C'est ainsi que commença leurs voyage vers le conseil pour sauver une amie qui leur était précieuse.

Un membre de leur grande famille.

Lucy venait d'ouvrir les yeux, découvrant sa prison différente des autres. Une vieille prison du conseil qui ne semblait même pas avoir une barrière magique. Mais ce fut un détail qu'elle ne retint pas. Survolant juste les lieux d'un regard absent. A côté d'elle se trouvait un tatami usé et qui, pour ainsi dire, ne sentait pas la rose. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir dormir dedans et ne s'en approcha même pas. Préférant se recroqueviller sur elle-même contre le mur et le sol dur. Très peu confortable, mais elle s'en contenterait. Elle plongea son visage dans ses bras, défaisant ses deux couettes, et laissant ses cheveux venir lui chatouiller la peau. Elle se mit à fredonner une mélodie qu'elle aimait. Elle était réconfortante et cela lui rappelait quand sa mère la berçait avec cette chanson quand elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir à cause de ses cauchemars d'enfant.

Elle se mit à penser à sa mère qui lui manquait horriblement. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui confier tous ses doutes comme quand elle était petite. Et puis à son père. Avec qui elle aurait voulu avoir une vraie relation de parent-enfant. Et puis à la guilde. Sa très chère guilde qu'elle aimait tant. Avec ses membres plus délurés les uns que les autres. Aux valeurs incroyables qu'ils ne cessaient de protéger. Les amis avec. A présent c'était Fairy Tail sa famille. Et elle y inclut aussi tous ses esprits stellaires. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de vulgaires objets, de vulgaires servants. Ils étaient aussi ses précieux amis. C'était certain, elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée ici toute sa vie. Elle voulait tous les revoir et leur sourire. S'amuser encore et encore. Se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir payer son loyer. Partir en mission. Détruire une ville. Lire un roman. Écrire des lettres adressées à ses parents. Terminer son livre. Rire, être heureuse à leurs côtés.

« -Lucy. »

On l'appelait. Et pourtant elle n'entendait pas cette faible voix qui murmurait son prénom à tout va. Qui ne cessait de vouloir communiquer avec elle. De lui dire qu'il était là. Qu'elle devait juste relever la tête pour le remarquer. Et là. Oui là. Ils pourront parler. S'avouer tout. Connaître la vérité.

« -Lucy. »

Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose, ses doigts bougèrent et elle se réveilla de sa léthargie profonde pour relever la tête vers son interlocuteur qui semblait être si familier avec elle. Se frottant les yeux avec lenteur, quand elle fut bien éveillée, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant qui était à l'intérieur de sa cellule.

« -Jellal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« -Il faut qu'on parle. »

Natsu et Gajeel étaient côte à côte, reniflant l'odeur de Lucy, ne sachant pas par où elle était passée, c'était la seule piste qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Wendy ne préférait pas se mettre à chercher ainsi aussi. Connaissant les deux autres Dragon Slayeur, ils auraient vite fait de se chamailler et commencer à courir comme si la fin du monde en dépendait. Le reste du groupe les regardaient amusés par leur comportement. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux un éclair et ils commencèrent à courser un fils invisible. Comme l'avait présumé notre chère petite Wendy. Le reste dû donc les suivre tant bien que mal. Quand un dragon trouvait une piste, il était très difficile de les rattraper ou de les ramener à la raison. Et bon sang ! Ils en faisaient l'expérience à présent ! Ils s'en mordaient les doigts. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de subir la conduite d'Erza. Une femme ne devrait vraiment pas prendre le volant !

Ce fut ainsi la moitié de la nuit à attendre que les deux chiens éclaireurs trouvent une piste, puis la suive, puis s'arrêtent pour rechercher encore une fois l'odeur de la constellationiste. Ce qui agaça fortement notre Titania préférée, remarque il n'y en a qu'une… Bref c'est ainsi qu'ils se firent assommer et que ce fut les Exceeds qui eurent la mission de repérer le chemin le plus court pour aller au conseil.

« -Erza…C'est quoi le plan ? »

Face à la question pertinente d'un Gray peut-être un peu fou et suicidaire pour demander ça à la reine des fées. Tout le monde stoppa ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, c'est-à-dire, marcher ainsi que de se disputer avec certain membre du groupe. Attendant en coupant leur souffle la réponse de la jeune femme qui sembla y réfléchir intensément.

« -C'est une excellente question. »

Finit-elle par dire. Ne sachant même pas comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour pénétrer dans les cellules du conseil. Et de toute façon, ils ne savaient même pas où séjournait la demoiselle en détresse. Ils se regardèrent embarrassés d'avoir foncé dans le tas sans même prendre le temps de mettre une stratégie au point.

« -Bah. Moi j'en ai un. »

« -Natsu, toi ce n'est même pas un plan. Tu fonces dans le tas tout le temps ! »

« -Et j'suis toujours vivant ! C'est la preuve que ça marche nan ? »

Cette remarque les fit tous sourire. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours réussi ses missions avec comme seul plan, foncer sans réfléchir. La réflexion n'était vraiment pas faite pour les membres de la guilde et encore moins Natsu. Alors autant bien voir après. De toute manière. Tous les plans qu'ils avaient échafaudés avaient toujours finis à l'eau.

« -Bref, on repart ? »

« -En avant vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! »

Et ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir qui avait dit ça, car ça leur donna le sourire aux lèvres. C'était quand même un peu idiot, un mage de Fairy Tail !

Pourtant, le visage de l'un d'entre eux était complètement fermé et semblait ailleurs. Même absent. Comme si son corps était présent. Mais que son esprit était partit ailleurs. Totalement ailleurs.

« -Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Je suis dangereux. »

« -Effectivement, vois où j'en suis maintenant »

Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'un faible sourire. Elle se releva pour être à la hauteur du jeune homme. Qui soupira en entendant sa réponse. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« -Je t'ai drainé de l'énergie. Je t'ai même étranglé les premiers soirs. Je t'ai menacé. »

« -Ah…C'était donc toi. »

« -Je suis terriblement désolé Lucy. Le lacryma…Il m'a complètement changé. A présent, je dois me nourrir de l'énergie magique des autres mages ! Je suis un monstre ! »

Elle lui lança un regard doux. Pour le réconforter. Elle ne ressentait en aucun cas du dégout pour lui et elle commençait à comprendre ses rêves étranges où elle le voyait sangloter et lui dire de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Malheureusement, elle avait toujours été têtue et bornée et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle changerait. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement et lui pris le visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Il pleurait.

Elle l'enlaça comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant pour le réconforter.

« -Moi, je ne vois pas un monstre. »

« -Je m'en veux tellement ! »

« -Je vois une jeune homme plus âgé que moi qui est aussi un mage. Un jeune homme désespéré et qui culpabilise d'être ce qu'il est. Je vois un beau jeune homme qui ne voulait pas faire du mal aux autres. Qui a besoin qu'on le sauve. »

Il releva la tête face aux paroles de la jeune fille qui le regardait tendrement. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de verser des larmes mais il avait cessé de s'excuser et de culpabiliser juste un instant. C'était l'effet escompté, c'était déjà ça.

« -Je suis certaine que si tu avais un peu plus d'estime de toi, tu pourrais surmonter ça tout seul. »

« -Et si tu avais plus d'estime de toi, Lucy. Tu serais capable de protéger le monde entier. »

Ce fut à elle d'être prise de court par ce qu'il disait. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer plus fort contre elle. Son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, tellement qu'elle crut qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à cette attaque qu'elle subissait d'elle-même. Il fit de même, pressant ses bras autours de son corps, la sentant plus fragile que jamais. Et il lui murmura des paroles dont elle comprit le sens aussitôt.

« -Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'entraîner. »

Pouvait-elle à son tour sangloter dans les bras de la source de tous ses problèmes ? Pouvait-elle à son tour croire que tout irait bien ?

« -Nous sommes en route. »

« -Nous ? »

« -La guilde et moi. Nous venons te chercher. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui laissait entendre qu'elle était contente d'entendre ça. Ne se sentant plus du tout seule dans ce petit espace qu'était sa cellule. Mais surtout, elle se sentait si proche de ses amis alors qu'ils étaient encore si loin. A l'intérieur, elle les sentait près d'elle. Sur leurs gardes, prêt à la protéger contre n'importe quel périple. Et elle se sentait capable de les protéger à son tour.

« -Jellal ? »

« -Mhm ? »

« -Merci. »

« -Merci à toi. »

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour qu'ils auraient été si proches en l'espace de quelques minutes. S'avouant en silence ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient tous les deux deux âmes perdues qui cherchaient encore leurs chemins qui les mèneraient à un endroit qui serait le leurs. Ils soupirèrent d'aise et se regardèrent un moment. Avant que l'évadé ne dise quelque mot pour lui dire qu'il allait disparaître pour revenir dans son corps physique. Lucy se retrouva à nouveau seule. Mais savait qu'on viendrait la sortir de là.

Elle resta un moment seule. Elle savait déjà comment leur communiquer sa position, il suffisait juste d'y mettre le feu, de faire une explosion ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais sans son fouet venant du monde des esprits ou ses esprits eux-mêmes, elle n'irait pas très loin. Elle se mordit la tête pour réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait trouvé. Pourtant elle ne l'avait encore jamais expérimenté seule. Elle faisait toujours cette technique avec Gemini. Ça l'angoissait, mais si c'était le seul moyen. Alors elle le ferait.

Levy et Wendy essayaient de suivre les deux autres dragons slayers tant bien que mal. Happant de grande bouchée d'air, ils avançaient sans regarder autour d'eux, ces deux bougres !

Ils avaient tous été séparés, les bâtiments étant beaucoup trop vastes pour trouver Lucy d'un coup, en étant tous ensemble. Ils avaient décidé des groupes stratégiquement. Les trois chasseurs de dragons ensembles avec Levy qui pouvait à tout moment les nourrir de leurs éléments. Enfin, surtout pour Gajeel et Natsu. Parfois, ce n'est pas facile de trouver du fer ou du feu dans un champ de bataille. Wendy pouvait toujours prendre l'air autour d'elle.

Et malgré leurs esprits plus analytiques que les garçons, elles n'avaient pas pu les arrêter. Ils avaient commencés à courir dans la direction qui leur avait été donnée, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés.

Elles se lancèrent un regard désespéré. Si ça continuait, elles allaient être épuisées avant même de se battre.

Et avec l'entrée fracassante de la guilde, c'était sûr et certain qu'il y allait avoir des batailles.

Gray courrait lui aussi. Ne voulant pas laisser son amie seule plus longtemps. Juvia et Lyon le suivait, tout aussi sérieux, oubliant les amourettes pour l'instant. C'était un trio formidable. Deux mages de glace et une mage d'eau. Ils y allaient pourtant à l'aveuglette. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas discrets, bien évidemment, et savaient très bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça. Les couloirs étaient déserts, même pas de gardes. Et ils trouvaient cela terriblement étrange. Beaucoup trop étrange.

Les Raijinshûus étaient accompagnés de Elfman. Bixlow et lui avaient été stoppé par Fried et Evergreen qui avaient décidés de réfléchir avant de foncer dans le tas, alors il marchait lentement pour pouvoir stopper les pièges qui pouvaient se refermer sur eux à tout instant. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Pourtant, la jeune femme perdit bien vite patience, elle ne savait pas par où aller et personne ne venaient à leur rencontre, comme si on les laissait aller. Aucune explosions ne s'étaient faite entendre, ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun des groupes n'avaient été attaqués.

Erza était accompagnée de Lisanna, Roméo et les trois exceeds qui volaient devant eux comme éclaireurs, ainsi, ils pouvaient les prévenir d'une quelconque attaque ou piège mis en place. Et jusque-là rien ne s'était manifesté. Ce qui n'étonnait pas la jeune femme en armure qui continuait de courir à un rythme soutenu, une expression sérieuse sur son fin visage. Elle se doutait qu'ils n'auraient rien tenté parce qu'ils les trouvaient inoffensifs. L'air de rien, elle savait qu'il y regorgeait des mages puissants. Peut-être même beaucoup plus qu'elle ou de Gildartz. Et ça l'inquiétait. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé aux autres. Elle posa son regard sur ses deux compagnons tout aussi déterminés que les autres à retrouver Lucy. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas leur avoir dit. Mais au fond, elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était peut-être même pour s'en persuader qu'elle l'avait gardé pour elle.

Laxus, Jellal et Kana couraient ensemble, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre leurs souffles, préférant même suffoquer que de stopper. Tous trois décidés à aller délivrer leur amie. Kana savait très bien ce qu'était la relation de Laxus et Lucy. Et elle le comprenait parfaitement, courir à la recherche d'un membre de sa famille. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait que par les dire de Natsu et Gray. Erza n'en parlant jamais. Cela avait surement dû être dur pour elle. Lucy, par respect, n'en avait pas touché un mot. Les garçons ne se rendant pas compte que c'était difficile pour elle. Enfin, elle avait beau boire à longueur de journée elle était tout aussi observatrice que Mirajane et tout ça. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Et soudain, se souvenant qu'elle avait donné une carte à tout le monde dont Lucy. Celle-ci en avait la possession. Elle s'arrêta provoquant les interrogations des deux hommes.

« -J'ai peut-être le moyen de la localiser. »

« -Comment ? »

« -Tu te souviens des cartes que j'ai donné à tous les membres de la guildes ? Eh bien Lucy en a reçu une aussi. » Elle s'adressait à Laxus qui venait aussi d'avoir cet éclair de lucidité.

« -Alors avant tout. Tu la localise, tu préviens les autres. Et on fonce ! »

Elle lui sourit et s'activa tout de suite. L'endroit où se trouvait la blonde était encore très loin d'eux. Et sans doute de tous les groupes. Elle était presque à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Elle s'empressa, d'écrire un mot pour les autres et elle fut repartie avec les deux hommes devenus grand amis dans une course effrénée. Et ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. C'était devenu une course contre la montre.

« -Gajeel ! Natsu ! Arrêtez-vous ! Ce n'est pas par là qu'on doit aller ! »

Ils se retournèrent vers Levy qui les regardait en colère. Ça faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'elle leur criait de s'arrêter sans succès. Et ils leur avaient simplement fallut qu'elle leur dise que ce n'était pas par là qu'il fallait aller. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, la tension dans l'air inquiétant beaucoup la plus jeune d'entre eux.

Ce fut Natsu qui brisa cette atmosphère, laissant les deux amoureux se fusiller du regard.

« -Désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées. »

Et c'était la pure vérité. Il ne cessait de penser que si il s'était retourné quand elle l'avait appelé peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas là entrain de la chercher. Il culpabilisait d'avoir pour une fois pensé rien qu'à lui. Voulant simplement se retrouver seul pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, il était content que Jellal ait pu se libérer mais le fait qu'on ne le lui avait pas dit était blessant, surtout venant de Lucy. Mais de la part d'Erza, il avait du mal à accepter, sachant très bien qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu pardonner à Lucy à ce moment-là. Mais à présent qu'il avait pu y réfléchir, tout était plus clair et il n'en voulait plus à personne. Enfin, sauf peut-être à lui.

« -On doit monter de trois étages et aller dans le sens contraire. »

Et dès qu'il entendit ça. Il se précipita sur les escaliers en compagnie de son ami d'acier. Au plus grand soupir des deux filles qui avaient toujours du mal à les suivre. Monter était beaucoup plus éprouvant que de courir sur le sol et bientôt leur cadence faiblit. A leur plus grand malheur. Voulant aller au plus vite. Et puis, il y eu un problème, devant eux apparaissait une infinité d'escaliers. Il y en avait tellement qu'on ne pouvait les compter.

« -Ce n'est pas normal. »

Et tous se dirent que la solid script avait raison. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège comme de vulgaires mages débutants. Natsu commença à bouillir de rage. Être ralentis comme ça. Il détestait ça et ne voulait pas perdre de temps à ces jeux-là.

« -FAIS CHIER ! MONTREZ VOUS CONN*RDS ! »

Ses compagnons se taisaient, comprenant bien sa frustration. Ils entendirent un rire s'élever dans les airs. Ce n'était pas une voix calme, sereine. Elle était arrogante vous agressant les oreilles à chaque son émit par elle. Ce qui les fit grincer des dents. Tandis que Gajeel se tenait les oreilles, sensible au son qui raisonnait à cause de sa magie d'acier. Ça vibrait et ça rendait la voix encore plus forte.

« -Eh bien, on dirait que de pauvres insectes ce sont perdus dans ma toile. »

Wendy regarda les alentours et remarqua que les escaliers formaient une toile d'araignée. C'était une bien belle œuvre, sauf qu'elle trouvait ça glauque, très glauque. Et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, comprenant qu'ils étaient pris dans la toile.

Elle lança un regard à Levy qui comprit tout de suite. Elle ordonna alors aux deux autres de ne pas bouger.

« -Ne bougez pas. Ne faites rien. Vous pourriez y laisser la vie… »

Leurs regards se posa sur elle, fronçant les sourcils. Ne voyant pas à quoi elle faisait référence pour savoir ça. Alors Wendy leur montra les escaliers et ce qu'ils formaient en réalité.

«- Ne sont-elles pas belles, mes petites chéries ? »

Petites ? C'était quoi exactement sa définition de 'petites' ? Il y avait deux grosses araignées qui s'approchaient d'eux. Elles faisaient cent fois leur taille ! Les deux filles sentirent une vague de panique s'emparer d'elle, tandis que le dragon slayer de fer émit un sourire. Natsu, lui, n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ça.

« -Gihi… On va les ratatiner. »

Et il s'élança vers elles. Enfin, le semblant d'élan qu'il prit. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses pieds bien ancré au sol et à présent il ne pouvait même pas bouger ses bras. Ils se regardèrent tout à coup, inquiet de voir Gajeel immobile.

Tandis que les bestioles avançaient dangereusement vers eux, à la recherche de nourriture. Et ils étaient certainement leurs prochains repas s'ils ne faisaient rien.

« -Merde ! Si on ne bouge pas, on va se faire dévorer ! »

« -Mais si on bouge aussi ! On sera plus capable de les éviter ! Regarde Gajeel ! »

Levy et Natsu étaient entrain de se disputer pour savoir de quelle manière ils allaient bien pouvoir se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés. Alors que Wendy, elle, réfléchissait pour trouver une solution à leur problème. Tout en se disant que même s'ils étaient forts, Natsu et Gajeel n'étaient pas fait pour la réflexion et bénit un quelconque dieu de lui avoir donné ce don.

« -Excusez-moi…Mais…On n'a pas besoin de bouger pour se battre… »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui se sentait tout à coup très petite en voyant leurs regards curieux se poser sur elle.

« -Avec nos souffles de dragons, et puis, Levy-san, tu peux toujours dire tes solid script. »

« -Excellente idée Wendy ! »

S'écria Natsu, content d'avoir une solution et pouvoir se battre. Tandis que Levy baissait les yeux et rougissait un peu.

« -Mais… Je dois m'aider de mes mains pour mes solid script….Je n'en serais jamais capable sans… »

« -Moi je suis sûr que si, Crevette ! Suffit juste que tu te concentres. »

Elle releva le tête vers Gajeel qui lui adressait un grand sourire. Bon dieu qu'elle aimait quand il faisait ça et elle ne put que rougir davantage, provoquant le rire de son amoureux et le sourire de Natsu qui avait tout vu.

« -Chacun surveille les arrières des autres, puisqu'on peut plus bouger, on devra faire un travail d'équipe. »

« -L'esprit d'équipe, c'est la spécialité de Fairy Tail ! »

Ils se sourirent avant de se mettre en garde, prêt à encaisser les attaques des araignées. Celles-ci étaient très proches d'eux, une d'elle décida d'aller se mettre en face de sa compagne pour les encercler. Elles commencèrent à cracher un venin vert acide qui trouait le sol. Wendy fut ratée de peu, son bras étant touché et saignant abondamment. Prêts à une autre attaque, Levy les encerclèrent tous dans un bouclier fait de roche. Les empêchant d'être blessé.

Mais il fut vite percé par le venin qui sembla bouger vers eux.

« -Putain ! C'est quoi ce truc ! Ça bouge ! C'est flippant ! »

Cria le dragon slayer d'acier, ce qui provoqua le rire de Natsu qui en profita pour se moquer de son coéquipier. Ce qui lui valut les foudres de celui-ci. Mais ils se firent vite rappeler à l'ordre quand les araignées se rapprochèrent avec une vitesse impressionnante et les entaillant de toutes parts. Le sang giclant partout. Étant, en plus, menacé par le venin vert qui avançait lentement vers Gajeel qu'il jugeait surement plus apte à trouer. Ils paniquèrent tous face à ça. Ils n'avaient jamais vu des araignées aussi rapides !

« -Allez mes bébés. Jouez avec. De toute manière, il y en a plein d'autres qui grouillent par ici. »

A cet instant précis, ils l'auraient bien étripé. Parler ainsi de leurs amis était impardonnable. L'air sombre, ils se regardèrent entre eux. Et Wendy utilisa son souffle du dragon contre une des araignées. Malheureusement, ça ne lui fit rien.

« -Bon sang ! Ce sont leurs carapaces ! Elle les protège ! Je suis sûre qu'elles sont renforcées par la magie ! J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus ! Allez souviens-toi ! »

« -Et t'as intérêt à te grouiller la crevette ! Je n'ai pas envie d'me faire bouffer par un arachnide ! »

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, les autres se fatiguaient à essayer de les vaincre malgré le fait qu'elles ne semblaient pas vouloir mettre une patte à terre. Résistantes à souhait.

« -LES YEUX ! CREVEZ-LEUR LES YEUX ! »

« -Gajeel ! C'est à toi d'jouer ! »

Gajeel fit apparaitre des pointes à la place de ses mains et visa les yeux d'une des araignées tandis que l'autre attaquait par derrière. Et en envoyant pleins de petites aiguilles en la direction d'une, il fit la même chose avec l'autre bras pour l'autre. Et d'un coup, elles devinrent aveugles, ne sachant pas où aller. C'est alors que Wendy utilisa sa magie du vent pour lier entre-elles les pattes velues. Ce qui eut le don de les faire tomber, ainsi Natsu eut tout le loisir de les achever en les grillant. Ce qui ouvra leurs appétits à lui et Gajeel.

« -Ce sont Natsu et Gajeel…J'vais pas chercher à comprendre. »

Levy parlait à Wendy par rapport aux deux adolescents qui se léchaient les babines en sentant l'odeur. Et un grand cri strident de rage se fit entendre, les obligeant à mettre un pied à terre et se boucher les oreilles. Le Dragon slayer d'acier cria de douleur à cause de la résonance dans sa tête.

« -Gajeel ! »

Levy s'inquiéta pour lui et s'approcha de lui, elle comprit alors que la toile ne faisait plus effet depuis que les araignées étaient battues et que leur maitre, maitresse ? Avait perdu son sang-froid.

« -Vous allez le payer, bande de misérables insectes. Je vais vous écraser et je vais vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous essayiez de vous tuer vous-même. »

La menace qui leur tomba dessus était très lourde. Beaucoup trop lourde même et ils eurent tous l'intuition que c'était vraiment ce que leur ennemi comptait faire. Il était empli de sadisme et de soif de vengeance, ils l'entendaient à sa voix grinçante qui leur abimait horriblement leurs tympans.

« -Vous ne reverrez jamais votre salope de constellationiste. »

Ce fut sans doute le mot de trop pour eux. Parce qu'insulter un membre de la guilde leur était insupportable. Ils étaient décidés à se battre jusqu'au bout même s'ils devaient en mourir. Leur ennemi sortit alors de sa cachette, se montrant à la seule lueur des escaliers, une bougie.

C'était une très grande femme au corps sublimes, à la peau extrêmement pâle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignons complexe qui semblait tenir tout seul. Des mèches retombaient sur son beau visage aux lèvres mauves. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Wendy fut terrifiée par l'image qu'elle donnait. La femme qui leur faisait face portait une robe de soirée. Comme si elle n'allait pas se salir les mains et qu'elle était intouchable. Ses vêtements étaient noirs, comme ses cheveux. Et bien qu'ils aient la conviction et la détermination de sauver Lucy. Ils ne purent que sentir le danger qui émanait d'elle, et la peur qui leur tenait le ventre.

Wendy sentit son corps trembler comme une feuille. Cette femme lui disait quelque chose. Elle la connaissait. Et elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et s'élever dans les airs. Une pression se faisait contre sa gorge et elle commença à étouffer.

« -Aaah ! AAAaah ! »

Elle criait de douleur, toute sa peau lui semblait bruler. Et les autres ne purent que la regarder crier, elle tenait dans l'air toute seul et ils ne se demandèrent pas si elle le faisait grâce à son pouvoir , sachant pertinemment bien que ça venait de la femme qui leur adressait un sourire triomphant en voyant leurs visages décontenancés et surtout empli de fureur.

« -Lâchez la… »

Murmura lentement Natsu, claquant sa langue contre son palais. Prêt à attaquer.

« -Comme c'est mignon de voir un garçon bien élevé demander dans un combat à ce qu'on les laisse. Mon garçon, tu vas devoir te battre si tu veux qu'elle soit encore en vie. »

Natsu lui adressa un sourire dont il avait le secret. Avant de se pointer du doigt d'un air effronté et arrogant. Ce qui dérangea fortement leur ennemie.

« -Sérieux…Moi, bien élevé ? Tu dois vraiment être débile ! »

Et il l'attaqua de front.

« -Lisanna ! Mets Roméo, Chalulu et Happy en sécurité ! Et tout de suite ! »

Elle lui obéit tout de suite, ayant elle aussi sentit le grand danger qui planait sur eux depuis un moment. Il avait été faible au début mais à présent, ça puait presque. C'était horriblement suffoquant et inquiétant. Elle se battait à présent avec Roméo pour le mettre en sécurité mais celui-ci préférait rester sur le champ de bataille avec Erza.

« -Non ! Je veux rester ! »

« -Je t'en prie Roméo ! »

Elle paniquait, elle sentait qu'il approchait et sentait qu'Erza était plus que tendue, elle semblait être effrayée par quelque chose, peut-être savait-elle ce qu'était le danger qui leur tombait dessus.

« -Je suis désolé Lisanna. Mais je suis d'accord avec Roméo. On peut pas laisser Erza seule. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi, elle ne va pas bien. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son aînée qui suait pratiquement toutes les gouttes de son corps. Ça aussi elle l'avait remarqué mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas lui obéir. En sentant l'intensité du pouvoir de ce qui s'approchait d'eux, elle était vraiment inquiète et effrayée pour eux.

« -Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail. »

« -On a tous besoin de quelqu'un à nos côtés parfois. Et là. Elle a besoin de nous. »

Même Chalulu s'y mettait et elle ne put que se résoudre à rester là avec Titania et Lily qui s'était mis en mode combat.

« -Faites attention à vous. Je m'en voudrais si vous êtes blessés. »

Ils lui sourirent, certes, c'était un faible sourire mais c'en était un. Et elle était heureuse de voir combien ils avaient pu grandir en si peu de temps. Elle se souvenait qu'autrefois Happy était peureux, se cachant au moindre danger. Tandis que Roméo était extrêmement timide. Chalulu, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était glaciale et très distante envers les autres et surtout le petit chat bleu. Fairy Tail était une guilde incroyable.

« -Prêts ? »

Leur murmura Erza qui malgré qu'elle avait tout entendu n'avait pas protesté, sachant que ça partait d'une bonne intention et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas blessés.

« -Prêts ! »

« -Alors préparez-vous à vous battre au nom de la liberté d'une de nos proches. A vous battre au nom de Fairy Tail ! »

_**Et voila! C'est la fin de cette fanfiction! =)**_

_**Naan, la fin de ce chapitre! xD**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est la première fois que j'écris un combat et comme je ne retiens jamais les techniques de tous les gens ben... J'ai pas trop cité les techniques! uu'**_

_**Mais bon j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas! T_T**_

_**Bref, reviews please 3**_


End file.
